


M

by Ericanotpear



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Marvel Norse Lore, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: 一个发生于所有美好结局之后的故事，它亦是众故事的结局。





	1. 序幕

如果诸位观者因提前知晓作者名姓而对这部剧作有了别样的期许，请谨记：这并不是一个轻松愉悦的故事。

我们的故事，其中一半发生在金子堆积而成的王国，另一半发生在冰石垒叠而成的王国。这一半对一半可能并不公允，富丽堂皇的金国仙宫在剧中已被浓缩成一个小室，一个逼仄的、阴冷的寝宫旁室，冰石王国却贡献了它荒芜无垠的一整片莽原作为舞台。期待身临仙宫的各位只可在旁室中窥见那鎏金圣殿微不足道的一角。舞台搭造要比真实更加拙劣。

在此，我们只可在草台子正中竖起一扇门来。

来吧！让你的想象作一个自由的精灵，穿越那扇镶金嵌玉的大门，你便能见到仙宫之王的病榻，以及摆放在他身旁那由纯金铸造的棺椁。急切的殓尸人站在他身旁，他手中那用于封口的熔金都已在日夜不停地炼制，就差仙宫之主吞吐最后一口这世间凝集万恶的浊气，一切就可万事大吉。但在他被宣判灵魂离体之前，这扇沉重富丽的大门都不会开启。

愿英灵殿庇佑他吧，可怜人。

另一半的故事降落在冰石堆垒的莽原上，它直直地砸在那块冻土上，却激不起一片雪花冰晶的震动。一片落败的废墟之中，却独独立着一座尖利冰晶所铸的王座。在那之上，一片破旧布料裹着一团嶙峋瘦骨，不仔细观望便会以为那是谁将他的粗布披风刻意地遗落在座位上，对冰雪王座做了个恶作剧。

巫后坐直了身子，从那块破布中露出它可怖的面庞来。论样貌丑陋，赫卡忒的三位侍婆见了它也怕是要躲回她们的大锅背后。而论法力高强，赫卡忒本人也要礼让它几分。巫后正在它的王座厅——这片莽原——接见使臣，诡辩者们群魔乱舞，以唇为剑、齿为刃屠戮彼此的利益，谁都想占多一分。

除了那只由巫后亲手喂养的黑鹊之外，有谁是它真正的盟友呢？


	2. 第一章

“我尊贵的客人们。听听黑鹊刚刚带来的消息，这是我听过最为甜蜜的消息，仿佛这只老鸟的嘴中正在流出花粉液。”

“仙宫之主已经奄奄一息！即将死亡！我亲爱的朋友们，享受这绝密消息带来的身心愉悦吧，如果你们不愿意这么做的话，我也要逼迫你们如此行之了。”

巫后的话被风割裂成了许多小块，传到各位使臣耳中已成为不连贯的字句。他们抬头仰望那王座上的瘦弱躯体，只得看见斗篷兜帽中阴影。巫后的下巴在狂喜中抖动，下巴上的褶皱像是融化了的灰黑灯油，斑纹侵扰着面颊，它鼻梁上的阴影许是一块巨疣，许是一块黑痣，它头顶双角头冠洒下尖利的影子，戳刺着地面上混沌的月光。一个古老的真理：样貌粗陋甚至比力量强大更有震慑作用。

巫后的确如传闻之中一样丑陋。垂下头颅的使臣们以恭敬的姿态示人，内心却不约而同地默默记下了这极为戏剧性的一幕。

诺恩海姆的使臣默默在心中记录。“它咬着每一个字，喜悦使它嘴中的牙缺口都不那么空洞。好像来自仙宫的噩耗越是明晰，它便能够获得越多的鲜活力量。”

是的，它——这个词并不是对于巫后的侮辱。仙宫神殿犹存的史书内一直用“它”来指代这位出生自约顿的皇室成员。与外界的谣传相去甚远的是，巫后并不是非男非女，而是两性兼备。这也解释了它为何能够顺利地获得与阿斯加德王的婚姻，并为其结出果实。

作为使臣，他在变故骤降之前就已对约顿海姆的新主人有了相对全面的了解，至少九界内无人不知巫后曾经犯下的罪行。它们中的一些已经湮没在史书中，有些则是因为过于恶劣而像伤疤一般刻印于人民的群体记忆中。在自身的恶行结出诸多恶果之后，始作俑者消失了极长一段时间。九界松了一口气，阿斯加德松了一口气——接着仙宫的态度就暧昧了起来。九界中的其他王国至今不知仙宫到底对消失的巫后做出了什么秘密裁决。流言在各个国度的使节之中游动着。诏令、密函、文书，交织纠缠，互相批驳。然而经历了经年累月的博弈与讨论之后，至少有一个共识已经达成——无论拟订的惩罚是否严厉，仙宫都将就此使巫后和它曾经的家庭永远隔绝。

尼尔夫海姆的使臣偏过了僵硬的头颅。世人难以将眼前粗陋无比的巫后与“众神之母”的称号联系起来，但巫后的确曾经短暂地占有过这一系列繁杂和精致的头衔——或者说，它曾逐个逐个地玷污了这些称号，致使它们一直被弃用到现在——仙宫之主在它离去后再未婚娶，无人再受封后位。

此时，在约顿海姆冰霜漫天的莽原上，巫后长久的狂喜所换来的只是使臣们的又一轮沉默。

“哎，哎。你们都是些窝囊废物。看吧，你们有什么法子使我开心起来！让我能够从这块冰碴子上挪动哪怕一公分的身体。让我这老妪的身子重找回哪怕一丝类似于少女的活气。让我的话语里不再有粗鄙之言。”

“难道连一个请求，一个问题都不曾在你们汁水干涸的头脑里停留？我劝你们尽快提出建议。我从不是一个耐心的王。我会按照每日时辰的不同来决定是否斩杀进谏的大臣。”

尼尔夫海姆的使臣看了看周围，并无人在此时出声。莽原的疾风能在他的头盔与皮绳的缝隙吹出口哨，也没法使他皲裂的口唇挪动，交叠，发出哪怕一句响声。

他听见王座上传来一声唾骂，巫后啐了一口，痰液掉落在它脚旁。令人恶心的同时也带着腐臭的死亡气息。

命运在这莽原上溃烂成一片脓苔。

“没有人吗！快来服侍你们的新王呀！”它牙间的缝隙在每次喷气的时候都豁开着，“我需要一些问题！哪怕是一些蠢问题也好！我可贵的客人们，让我一人自言自语，就好像在看一场疯戏——戏子是破破烂烂的一个王，在破破烂烂的国度，收着破破烂烂的薪资和奖励，连点儿破破烂烂的鼓掌都得不到哩。这不适合我们这儿的欢乐气氛。”

它的指甲开始在那冰雪团集的王座边沿运作，划出尖厉的响声。

“阿斯加德的使臣呢！”巫后大声吼叫着，“阿斯加德的使臣去哪儿了！”

正当所有人都好奇，这句问话是否有人接应之时，华纳海姆的使臣开口了：“陛下，他拒绝前来。”

“拒绝？我给了他前来的权利，可没给予他拒绝的权利。我不是那类仁爱的王。”

“但他送了信。他很坚决，闭紧了他住处的门。”

“那就破开那扇门，我要将他拽来，哪怕他双膝流血，髌骨碎裂。我要他跪在我面前同我讲话。”

华纳海姆的使臣张了张嘴，不再说话。

“他叫什么名字？我在接管王位之后还未翻看过九界使臣们的名录，所以记不得他的名姓。他有些什么称号？哦——不，我猜仙宫定然不会送些位高权重的人来约顿海姆同这儿粗鄙的女酋长斡旋——暴殄天物！只需告诉我他的名姓，如果他是位上了年纪的人，那也许我认识他。人越是老，越是愿意会见故人，以便拿谈话做绳索钻进回忆之中。身临其境，重温故梦。我可是有很多故事可以谈呢。”

它斜睨着眼睛，眼珠子滑腻地滚了一圈。露出一个瘆人的、尖利的笑容来。

“范达尔，他的名字叫范达尔。”

它浑浊的眼睛里似乎透出一点儿光亮来，指甲也不再挪动，而随后便是一声快慰的尖笑。仆从穿过人群前往阿萨使节的住所。巫后连抬头张望的兴趣都没有，它舒舒服服地后仰，下巴挤压着层叠而松弛的皮肤。

“范达尔。漂亮朋友，花花公子。他是惹了什么灾祸才落得如此下场，来做这荒蛮无垠国度的使节。我倒要看看约顿的霜雪是否已让他的俊俏容颜皱缩枯萎，使他健美俏丽的双腿打抖！我希望他是新近才来的使节，这样我便可以过问那些阿萨仙宫内的漂亮生灵现在究竟落得什么结局。”

它显然说得有些口干舌燥了，盛满污糟药液的一个陶杯被端了上来，巫后一饮而尽。它抚慰着前胸，指尖描摹着喉管的形状，满意地打了一个长长的嗝。

“别装作你们漠不关心！”它笑嘻嘻地说，“依我的经验看来，但凡听闻过我这个名讳的，没人不想听这故事。阿斯加德宫闱密事、阿萨神族受难史，或是直接叫巫后的秘密。它至少被分为丑陋和香艳的两个版本。”它偏了偏头，故作悲伤地放低了声音，“版本一，粗鄙丑陋的巫后被打倒流放；版本二，美艳恶毒的巫后被缝起双唇后流放。你们瞧瞧看，虽然描写的皮相大不相同，内容却没有太大的差异。

“没有谁说：‘可怜的巫后，它甚至连选择自身容貌的资格都没有。’是的，经受此等噩运的我从来没有经受过怜悯。”它顾影自怜着，又似愤恨了起来，将那个缺口的陶杯也砸碎，使得它的碎片在华纳海姆使节的膝前绽裂开来。

“也许——这是个绝好的日子，这是仙宫之主的死日，又是约顿王的宴请之日。也许我尊贵的朋友们有那个资格去触摸真相，也许在此刻放出一个故事的最终版是正确之举。”巫后饶有兴致地拿手指蹭着下巴，细细思忖，“不妨让这些个版本自相残杀，叫呈堂证供相互诋毁。毕竟，宴请之日的戏台子就该精彩一些……”

它似乎又沉浸在了自身的精神世界中无法自拔，尖厉的念白声化作细细自语。而在此时，使节们头皮发麻地发现，那些霜巨人侍从已经搬来了桌椅——它们全是由坚冰做成的，在这样的座椅之上吃喝实在比受刑还要煎熬。但没有一个人提出异议，使节们只得咬紧牙关，抬起酸麻的腿缓慢入座。

“第一道菜。”两根接骨木般细瘦的手指灵活舞动，绿色的光芒像活化的黏液一般缠绕于之间。“阿萨使节的眼珠与内脏。”

可怖的浑液凭空从桌上冒了出来，一团活动的组织被平分为十份，华纳海姆的使节偏过头，恶心感可以被喉咙堵住，额面上的冷汗却不断沁出。他冷静地环顾四周，所有宾客都未有动作。被摆开的两排冰雕。

“不，不——不。”它的手指敲打着不存在的菜单，指甲弹动了一下，“我们上错菜了，万分抱歉，我雇来的厨师除了巨型锥鸟的生食片之外什么都不会做——我表示诚挚的歉意。现在这些腌臜污物可以被舍弃，拿去当做我可爱侄儿们的弹弓丸——”它摇了摇头，桌面上的脏物凭空溶解在了空气里，冰桌的桌面上洁净如初，只是没人敢往上搁哪怕一个指头，“第一道菜，阿萨人的谎言，辅以甜蜜的喉舌一副，佐以纯净的恐惧适量，精炼的愤恨少许，再微微点缀以内疚以提鲜——”

它微笑着迎接那位被按住了头颅，前倾身体趔趄前行的贵族。

“我爱看你低着头的样子，范达尔——我很高兴，第一个让我非得和他交谈不可的阿萨人会是你。”

于此时此地，巫后的任何言论直直指向仙宫内的将死之躯，它贪婪地吸收着所有金宫内部传出的消息。巫后豢养的黑鹊为它带来新的消息，但它半日才可从金宫来回一趟，旷野的寒风阻挠着它在两个国度之间飞行，带来的消息百分准确却略显不足。能对仙宫故人发出直接质询显然让巫后心情大悦，它迫不及待了。

“我很想知道这些年时光对你们做了什么恶事——当然，它一直对我是最刻薄不过的，你稍稍看我一眼就能看出来。”它拿起了它头上破破烂烂的兜帽，看得出来那曾经是一块完整的丝绸做成的斗篷中的一部分；头冠的表面上有不少暴力造成的刻痕和凹陷，它的主人曾经想要蛮横地修好它，但结果并不尽如人意，只有两根尖角还保持着一个完美的弧度。巫后大部分的头颅被黑布牢牢地遮盖住了，这让它看起来像个寡妇。

不可避免地，使节们得到了欣赏那张残破面容的机会，它裸露的面部上布满锯齿形的伤痕，皱缩的双唇周边布满十数个孔眼状的伤疤，可使人轻松想象到缝线是如何在它们之中混杂着血与泪穿凿而过、牢牢束紧。

当巫后笑的时候，上下唇瓣便是两块被抻长了的皮革，它用尽气力展现了一个足够长的笑容。“让我听听，范达尔，我的丈夫，我的兄弟，他近况如何？”它的语调出了奇地甜蜜。

那位大胆无畏的中年人静静看着巫后，却仅仅是抿紧了嘴唇，情感如同酿在他眼中的一团风暴，柔软的情绪汇聚在风暴眼，他的怜悯仅是保持沉默，把应有的讽刺和虚假的关切隐于身后。

阿萨人不该嘲讽那位落荒而逃的狼狈王后吗？他当然有那类权利对巫后的咎由自取施加嘲讽与责骂，但眼前的场景使他的喉舌被束紧了。范达尔曾于镜中仔细端详自身面容，数千年过后时光不过是将他脸上的刻痕逐个加深，略微的雕琢甚至增加了几分沧桑魅力。但此刻，眼前的故人与他年龄相去无几，却垂垂老矣，与那些蛮荒王国之中被过度生育折磨的老母牛没什么两样。

他曾经妄想过也许洛基会以不同姿态重回故土，在他被愧疚和回忆折磨的时候，与国王曾有过相似的念头，也许愤怒会使洛基归来，而那些积压在内心的不过是家族仇怨，只用一些温柔的举措就能安抚。而时间只教会了他回味旧事，使得他明白了巫后痛苦中的一丝，像是从布甸 尝到了仅一口的糖霜，而只是这样，范达尔就充分明白，国王与王后这场灾难的结合无力结出善果。

但即便是在他最为邪恶阴暗的噩梦之中，他也未曾预料洛基遭此等摧残。

“洛基，很高兴再见你。”范达尔开口了。

“我是你的王。”它耐心地纠正，眼珠子藏在眼睑的皮赘之中瞄准了阿萨使节的面庞，“你知道凭你的地位，还不可直呼我的名姓，你很清楚——但我原谅你这一次。回答我的问题，你的王怎样了？”

“他很好。”

它满意地勾起了嘴角，眯起了眼睛。“你们看哪，谎言，谎言，还没等我开始期待它就已经被呈上来了。”

“阿萨王已经完成了他在人间的使命，他将光荣地离开这世间，受诸位神女指引，顺利升至瓦尔哈拉——他父亲的殿堂。”

“撒谎！”它笑着喊叫，仿佛一位打断了幼儿讲胡话的母亲那样坦然，“他死在他金子做的床上，而并非鲜血凝染的战场，英灵殿不会敞门欢迎，女武神也将抛弃他笨重的身躯。你说的甚至并不是一个美味的谎言，范达尔。你变得不善言辞了，我的老友。”

他哆嗦着嘴唇，不知是因为这寒冷还是因为巫后的步步紧逼。“你知道得很清楚，约顿王洛基。我便没有什么可说的了。”

“你可以谈点别的，我相信厅内宾客们都还没有听够。我可以为你想一个标题作为引导，仙宫故事汇？阿斯加德的谎言与真实？范达尔与将死之王？任你自选。再挑几个有意思的人物出来做点简介，防止各位听众对他们感到生疏。阿萨王，那个总是排第一的家伙，他必须被拎出来好好讲一讲；女爵希芙，我希望你着重叙述她现在的样貌，我听闻她也曾经为晨起掉发尖叫过不止一次；胖子伯爵沃斯塔格，吃得最多也生得最多的那一个；瘦子男爵霍根，吃得少也不碰女人的那一个；亲王巴尔德，光明四射的魅力之子，我怀疑金宫的外墙涂料就是他的呕吐物；亲王妃嘉尼拉，心狠手辣者，恶戏者，女巫。与我相似却永远略逊我一筹——这么一数我们的人还挺多哩。”

范达尔舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫着开口：“原谅我，陛下。我来约顿海姆已有时日。粗粗算来也已有几百年了，至于这几位大人的近况我实在无法顺利得知。”

“你们就不曾通信？我没法相信你们连一点儿讯息都不曾得到。我本以为我才是那个从来没得到故人信件的小傻瓜呢。”它苦笑一声，挥挥手，“撒谎！而且撒得一点儿也不好。范达尔，你让我失望。”

“怎么不是呢？你一直让我失望。”巫后喃喃道，句子的尾音被它咽于喉中。

“这就是你留给我的印象，且是我脑海之中与你相连的唯一词汇。当我尚年轻的时候，不知那些恶意是从何而来，惊慌失措地躲避着众神的厌恶，我曾看到你的眼睛。它们太好认了，而那之中的怜悯使我无法及时移开目光。”

“但是，即便是那双眼睛的主人也从未为‘洛基’争辩过一句，那股子怜爱被封死在瞳仁深处，不曾泄露出一丝一毫。就好比那次毫无正义可言的行刑，你仅是看着刑罚进行，看着洛基再次命中注定地落荒而逃。范达尔，老友，让我们诚实相待吧——你是否也在观看我受辱时感到畅快？”

阿萨人怔住了，寒风卷着巫后的言辞掠过每个人的耳侧。巫后的独幕剧现在终于多了一个演员，所有观众都哆哆嗦嗦地把头往他那儿转，希望他能够说点漂亮话安抚戏台上的疯子。

“我从未……”他看向王座，却发现由于面容被毁，巫后的表情显得呆板，范达尔根本无法读出他的情绪。

“我从未感到畅快。我感到……我感到愧疚。”他沉痛地说。

约顿王、巫后、“洛基”到底想要在自己的回答中找出什么呢？他永远无法忘记那一天，他看着身着睡袍的洛基跪倒在地，绿色丝绸扑散于红色的长毯上，站立于一旁的男性神祇们都不约而同地舔唇、吞咽口水，洛基胸前裸露的皮肤掳掠着他们的视线，行刑之时的尖叫也曾使他们口舌干燥——围观落魄神后受辱，他们感觉下腹着火。

范达尔一眼就能看出他们溃烂的心。而他却选择了紧闭双唇，在眼前情形愈发失控之后，他选择了紧闭双眼。在那一刹那他甘愿同时成为哑巴与瞎子。也许某个神祇曾诅咒他，让他胸中不乏勇气，却永远差那么一点促使他做出正义之举。也许已逝的爱神弗利嘉也诅咒他，让他永远不能找到爱得最为浓烈的那一个——他自己又怎么敢说，洛基曾经没有机会成为“那一个”呢？

巫后笑着审判道：“谎言的主菜还是那么难吃，你被开除了，大厨。”

范达尔重新回到了那个该死的沉默态，一如他几千年前做的那样。

“我知道你们曾为此畅快不已，无论那是出自于心还是出自于腹胯。命运叫我生为两个性别，叫我吃男人的苦，又叫我吃女人的苦。当我为男性时，即为巫法、毒计和邪谋的共主，是教唆犯、欺诈者，是所有混乱的源点。当我为女性时，又化为娼妇、妓女，暴力化作淬了毒的芳唇，逗引着世人与之同归于尽。此类造物生来便得吃两类苦。 **吃你们要求的苦。**

“阿萨人啊，你们要求受害者完美无瑕，又要求加害者残暴恶劣。你们集光芒与仁爱于一人躯体之内，又令某一瘦削脊背承载与世上爱与美等量的脏污邪恶。

**“是谁司掌了美貌，又拐回头来苛责畸形儿生得粗陋** **——** **？”**

巫后睁大了那双浑浊的眼睛扯动嘴角，笑容像一轮倒挂的月亮。


	3. 第二章

“今天的月亮有些妖异。它格外明亮，这不太正常。”其中一个侍卫说道，他总是敏感的那一个人，能察觉到怪事。

“我劝你不要看着它。他们都说月亮的光亮是来自于太阳，就好比女神在交合之中吸取她夫君的能量。它若是摄取了过多的光芒，便会胀大起来，打扰黑夜的安宁，使人失去辨别明暗的能力。”另一个稍年长的侍卫目视前方，并未移动过头颅，而那个年少的侍卫已然被月光吸引，抬起头来观望。

“倒不尽然。”他喃喃着说道。“这赊来的光亮虽然妖异，却使得它变得更美了些。”

“你尚未活过第一千个年头，还未见过它真正异变的样子。等它吞吃了够多光芒便会成长得更为庞大，在它周身光芒胜过太阳的那一晚，黑夜也被它消化干净了，它便成为一团混沌的黑体。”

“那便没有月亮了？”

“没有了，它司掌的黑夜在它赢了这场比赛之后，便愤恨地离开了。混沌的月亮留在属于它的那半天，直到它再一次实施僭越。它利用混沌的黑暗吞食了它曾经的源头，它曾经的夫君与父兄——太阳。与它玉石俱焚、同归于尽。”

“大灾难！”

“那一世的神明出来主持公道，等到这混乱清零了之后，新生的太阳和月亮也徐徐升上天空，世间才恢复平静。所以我劝你，别盯着那妖异的月亮看了。”

“你怪罪它未免太过牵强，它既然是新的一代，便和以前的罪责没了关系。”

年长的侍卫叹了一口气，继续说道：“它虽是获得了新生，却仍然会将以前所做一切重复一遍。它每活过来一次，便重做一遍——这是宿命。而它便是为这宿命而活。”

他的话中包含哲理，那位年轻的侍卫似懂非懂，想要张嘴询问又抿起了嘴唇。他听闻一串脚步声传来，那声音由远及近，愈发明晰。

希芙女爵从未像其余宫娥那样热衷于妆扮，未曾与她谋面的人也可轻易将她与花枝招展的国王宠妃相区别。但她今日却穿上了那双精致的高靴，换上了深色的绸服，仿佛是在为宫廷典礼做准备。

“夫人。”侍卫颔首行礼。

“在房间外我便听见了你们的闲谈，也许是这夜晚太过安静，让你们觉得看守国王的寝宫是件闲活。”

“我们在谈月亮的事，夫人。”

她望了一眼月亮，它毫不退却地在她面前又胀大了一圈，像块晕染于污水中的乳脂。

“它是个贪婪的造物。你们愈是给予它关注，它便能借着这几双盯着它看的眼睛散布恐惧。别去招惹它，别去注视它——在这岗位上总有比那圆月更能引起诸位慌张的事务，守卫们。”

她说话永远是如此铿锵有力，声音镶了一层被唇齿嚼碎的金属。而这等严厉也不曾使她令人生厌，她的话语带有一种逼迫力，逼迫你去行符合道德的事情。侍卫们闭嘴了。

那扇沉重的、毫无活力的门张开了一条细缝，药剂师从那之中走出，像一只游行于光滑大理石的蜥蜴。他悄悄凑近女爵的耳朵，朝她碎语了一阵，那药剂师的声音小如蚊蚋，不祥的字句倒灌入她的耳中，一字不漏。一分钟后，那道大门绽开一条细小的缝将他重新吞了回去。

女爵沉默着站定，她的面颊上没有一丝肌肉跳动的痕迹，嘴角向下耷拉，皮肤紧致光滑，整张面庞是千年前精致完美的复刻品。她没有变老，但那些嗔笑怒悲都已在她脸上消失，她的面颊成了一张僵硬的面具。任何人都读不出她的情绪。

而面具下的她也的确心如死灰。希芙正在等着药剂师传递出一个明确的消息，一个明确的死亡时间。

她缓慢地走向了那扇泄漏月光的窗户，将窗户闭上了，拿白纱遮挡月光。随后在内室中的座椅上坐下，背对着那扇窗。希芙女爵无法选择不在此时陷入回忆之中，张牙舞爪的圆月与苟延残喘的帝王都已成为噩兆。而她惧怕的还不是他们。

方才她望向天空的时候，爱神之星在天边一角闪耀着，仿佛一只善于洞察的眼睛，径直注视着她的内心。也许那些宫人们所言不虚，女爵想。阿萨人在死后的确会升入瓦尔哈拉，在夜晚时作为星星镶嵌夜空，照看大地。此刻，爱神弗利嘉化作的那颗星星注视着阿斯加德。她正在目送自己所生骨肉走向死亡。

爱神在天穹注视仙宫的想法使她心焦，这数千年来在仙宫发生的闹剧与惨剧能叫任何一位命运之神心烦意乱乃至于反酸恶心，爱神若是真的尚有意识，每个晚上透过窗帷静静注视仙宫，她会怎么看待众神，她会怎么看待她呢？

女爵回想起上一次于夜晚中走进闪电宫时，夜空之中繁星遍布，宫中内室灯火尽灭去了，只在国王床旁置有一盏烛灯，她亲自吹灭了它，任由月光洒落在房中，兽皮与床单的边界暧昧不清。她在那片黑暗中爬上了国王的床。他在那个傍晚刚刚失去了一个王后，他也许需要另外一个女人。

这不是她的错误，女爵用指面抹去额角的细汗。她只是行了你情我愿之事。爱情既然是人人平等，谁人可以评判她的爱就要劣等一分呢？即使是司掌爱与美的女神本身也不可对她的痴爱作指摘，就像酒神不能阻止美酒的腐败一样，这类爱最终会走向何方，本就不由神明决定。她爱上国王，与他交欢，像每一个与他同床的女子那样狂喜不自禁，历经甜蜜与苦痛后迎来属于自己的结局——她仍然爱着他，即便这一千年来他们仅保留了君臣关系，她的爱也未减少哪怕一分。

希芙女爵从来不认为这是错的。

她多么希望爱神能够承认错的是自己，而不是她。 **是爱神弗利嘉将两朵不相干的云织在了一起。** 洛基与索尔是两棵树上背向生长的枝丫，是一幅布匹上并行向前的丝辙。一个阴暗晦涩，一个光明万丈。她将这光与暗放置于同一个暖窝内孵化成形，既不叫他们互相斗争，亦不许他们互相憎恨，她细密地调和着他们的关系，浪漫地、矫揉造作地编织着未来，捏造出了一对命定的恋人。她错得太彻底了。在弗利嘉仙逝之后，她心爱的养子流亡九界，成为“巫后”，死在一匹马的胯下；大儿子耽溺酒色，耗费生命，千年之间，阿斯加德浑浑噩噩地前行着。

她在那一刻又傲慢起来，在心中搬弄着诸多理由，质子与王储终有一日成为仇敌，即便他们曾是爱侣也无法重回往昔。女爵将自己抽身出来，对一段故事进行评判，仿佛她并没有出现在其中。追溯往事使她暂时忘记了房间内还有一位奄奄一息的国王。

“我得到了新的消息，夫人。希望这儿一切安好。”霍根从敞开的大门走进来，将佩剑交给侍卫。他看起来比这宫中任何一个人都要疲累。

希芙女爵起身以示尊重。她开口：“不必担心。”

霍根凑近了些，待希芙与他交换完消息之后，他才迟疑着询问：“入殓师来了吗？”

“他在里面，连同那炼金器具一起，万事俱备……当然我希望这一切准备都不会派上用场。”

“奥丁在上，庇佑我们的国王。”

“我们都曾这样祈愿过。但……”希芙女爵轻轻地拉长了尾音，“如果一切不可避免，我希望他的旅途顺利。”

“药剂师能够保证他一息尚存，但没法保证他旅途顺利，夫人。”霍根神色担忧，放低了声音，“他并非死于战争，而是拖着日渐虚弱的身体躺在床上。”

“你是在质疑他升入瓦尔哈拉的资格，男爵。”她的神色严厉了起来。

“我只是在叙述事实，这几百年你陪伴在他身边，你知道他的变化。”霍根沉下了脸，每个字句都按压着女爵脑中的神经。她惨白的下半边脸在月色照拂下像极了某种生脆的陶瓷。

变化？这个词敲打着希芙的脑瓜。男人们从来无法理解她的苦痛。女爵在这一千年中看着一位优雅强健的众神之子走向堕落，看着那美丽健硕的身体日复一日地被脂质覆盖，又因勤于狩猎而丛长瘢痕，看着那线条分明的面庞失去了精雕细琢的轮廓，变得姿容平庸。这是件痛苦之事。索尔亦会在宴席之间狂笑，或是在逗弄子女时做做鬼脸，但那愁苦烦闷是这些快乐无法抵消的，久而久之，那些愁闷就会从面颊上显露出来，在每个没有众人观赏的时刻表露，直到哪一天它占领了索尔面容的大部，他的笑容便打了折扣，再也不似从前那样光芒万丈。

他在某一年的春季过后无端地变得虚弱，也许是那一季的侍女们太过热情诱人，他在她们的寝宫中玩乐的时间也多了起来。几个日夜过后，索尔每周四次的狩猎改为了每周两次，而后减为每周一次。他开始避而不谈华纳海姆边界的战乱，转头花去大把时间在打磨他的铁斧与盔甲上。然后到了那一日，宫中的蜜酒也无法使他恢复欣快的心境，他摔去了所有杯子，赶跑了所有宫娥。三个日夜不见踪影，闪电宫上下乱做一团。

他们最后在弗利嘉的花园中的长椅之中发现了他，疯长的玫瑰拢着他的头与肩，像一位母亲拢着她可悲的孩子。

“你没法责怪他。他被误导了。我们该找个方法弥补——他能站起来吗？药剂师说他也许可以，只要再加一些适当的劝导，让他重燃怒火，挣扎着也要上战场。”女爵说道，像是在商谈新一年的宫殿花卉配给。

“夫人，你这是为难大臣们。我们没法找个战场铺好毯子，让他爬起来，被尼尔夫海姆的哪个杂兵刺死。这是忤逆和谋杀。”

“我们没法替他完成他逃避了多年的使命。霍根，千年之间的剧变太多，我们和他都不复从前。我必须和你说清楚。”她目光炯炯，“无论索尔能否升入瓦尔哈拉，我们都必须确保他走好最后一程。他的遗嘱就放在枕头底下。‘只有入殓师在封好棺木之后才可让国王亲信开启。’他给过我们不错的承诺——你知道那封遗嘱的分量的。”

霍根哑口无言，她全部都已经计划好了！而他在震惊过后，立即盘算起是否要爽快地成为同谋。

“别跟别人谈起瓦尔哈拉的事情，霍根。”女爵补了一句。

“你说起了那封遗嘱……希芙，你我都知晓，国王一直对其内容保密。王位的后继者他都未曾透露过，怎么会给你我不错的承诺？他是否和你说起过……”

“不。”她移开了目光，飘舞的窗帘被月光浸染在她视野的一角起伏着，隐隐使她不安，“我不知道谁是下一位神王，他不曾对任何人提起过，甚至是我。”

霍根没能控制住眼中的疑虑，亦控制不住他对希芙的猜疑，他用目光将她审查了一遍。她仍然美丽傲慢，却不合时宜地身着深色的绸服，这件衣服使他想起了多年前殁去的爱神——弗利嘉在夫君某次昏睡时也身着黑色，廓形的斗篷使她在花园中低泣的时候像朵无助的大丽花。虽是相似的服饰，希芙女爵的脸上却看不出哀伤，美貌在她的脸上显现出疲态，却不曾因悲哀而失色。

她穿得像一位神后，却并未在“巫后”逃离后攀上那闪着柔和金光的宝座，而她最后的野心就是在此时此刻站立于那扇金门之外，装扮成索尔的孀妻，而同时也在心内握着一把算盘计算，这场迟迟未来临的死亡能为她带来什么“不错的”犒赏。

“我很累了。”她仿佛是在为她这一千年来的努力做个心得总结，“霍根，这是所有你该知道的，我都已经和盘托出了。别再去探听后继者的消息。巴尔德会知道的……”

“连你都选好了阵营吗？希芙？”

她轻轻晃动那张脸，做了次柔弱的否定。“我从来没喜欢过他的王子们，自然不会站在他们这一边，但我对公主的关爱众人皆知，所以我也不会支持巴尔德亲王即位。我不会偏向任何一方。”

况且她厌恶巴尔德的配偶，就像她曾无故地对“巫后”产生敌意一样。嘉尼拉具有成为第二个巫后的绝佳潜质，她是个女巫，脾气古怪，如果这还不够的话，阿萨人还能列出第三条她应当被排斥的理由：她来自诺恩海姆，在那儿，巫蛊之术比在约顿海姆还要盛行。

前一位巫后才被赶跑一千年左右，后一位就将接替她的位置。这句话在女爵尊贵的脑袋里嗡嗡地响着，使她的眉头皱起。

“这件事一直让我和国王奇怪不已。”

“哦，我没想到你们会评判起我的偏爱来。”她用指尖按捏着太阳穴，“公主是位美丽之人。即便我不曾第一时间为她的降生鼓掌欢庆，也应怜爱她的美丽。”

“你想说，你所不满的只是王子们与公主的出身。”

女爵当然知道，在千年前王子们的母亲——巫后狼狈逃离之时，三个孩子是如何渴望着来自年长女性的关爱，而她仅仅将自己的关注赠予了小公主，对两位王子视而不见。那是非常自然的选择，两位王子均长着一头黑鸦羽色的黑发，洛基的影子出现在他们的鼻梁、颧骨和眼睑处，亲缘诅咒了他们俊逸的面貌。

而仅有小公主，她的美貌并未经受哪怕一丝玷染，她生着金发，眼珠的蓝色取自北海浅滩的浮冰，皮肤白皙。她被称为爱神之女、阿萨之珍宝，有预言诗称她将成为下一个五千年的爱与美之神。公主愈是长大，愈是让人回想起千年前殒没的神后弗利嘉，女爵无法克制自己，无论是为那预言诗或是那与爱神酷肖的容貌，她都必须献上自己的喜爱。

爱神啊，希芙苦涩的源头。千年前她意识到她绝非弗利嘉的最爱，无论她如何费尽心思讨她欢心，渴望从她手中得到爱的赐福，弗利嘉都不曾将她的诉求放在心上。这使得她成为了爱与美的奴隶。她的美貌从千年前就已开始衰退，而耻于向女巫们求医问药的希芙也不得不从华纳海姆购入魔药来保存容颜。至于爱情，千年以来她的心从未再次狂跳过，对索尔的爱仿佛是一层迷雾，透过那层迷雾才是她真实的、不可抗拒的欲念。千年来她从未为神王生育一个子嗣，这类欲念没能将她所痴望的神后之位送上，更是连一个私生子都不曾赐予。

“现在你看清了，霍根。可我们没什么两样。”她仍是淡淡地说，“我们都不满王子们的出身。也正是因为这一点，才有如此多的人争先恐后地寻求巴尔德的荫蔽。你因为过于高尚而选择中立，我因为自身好恶而和你站在一起。”

“你揭露了一个共同秘密，希芙。”霍根站了起来，与坐在长椅上的她拉开了一些距离，“但我并不是阿萨人。我没法理解你们口中的共识。我没法理解你们所厌恶的出身是哪一种，怎会有人生来便遭人厌恶呢？”

“别误解我，霍根。我只是……”窗口透入的月光似要冲破那层纱帐闯入室内来，希芙赶忙移开了目光，“我只是循着自己的内心的好恶去表达。你若是深究，我也没法说清，究竟是那人天生使我厌恶，还是我的厌恶让它待我刻薄，而又使我回赠以厌恶。”她意有所指地用指尖缠绕着一绺黑发。女爵也曾经和公主一样，拥有一头耀眼如金缕丝的长发。

“我猜我们得停下了。诸多往事不宜在此时提起。”

“你很慌乱，希芙。”霍根冷静地看着她，看着女爵的脸颊又向黑暗中移了一分，“你在惧怕些什么，你得告诉我。”

她朝着他面颊的方向张了张嘴，却将那嚼烂的话给咽下了。他们二人注意到了门外的谈话声，那扇门开了，像是给将近窒息的女爵开了一个呼吸的口子。

身着白衣的公主踱了进来，她的绸布鞋没发出一点儿声音。她尚在黑暗之中移动，裙摆与毛皮地毯亲密摩挲着，她在不远处行了个屈膝礼。

“夫人，男爵。你们好。”她轻声道安，在原地踌躇。

“孩子，快过来。”女爵站起身来，展现了一个疲累的微笑。她伸出手来，宽大的斗篷张开了，她接住了那位贵女的手。“快到有光的地方来吧。”

少女走了过来，步伐放得极慢，她开始叙说自己赶忙前来的缘由：“我担心父王的病情，他已经闭门不出十余天了。哥哥们也不知所踪。我很害怕。”

她走到了月光照耀的地方，却发现女爵的笑容在月光下瞬间消退，她徐徐往后退去。

“霍根，”女爵脸色惨白，“她的头发是什么颜色？她的眼睛是什么颜色？她的面颊是什么颜色？我求求您将她的脸庞形容详细，此刻，立即。”

“夫人怎么了？”

“她有金发，白肤，蓝眼。”霍根看着那双惊恐的大眼，只得逐个回答她的问题，“怎么了，女爵？”

可怜的孩子捂住了自己的嘴，却不敢再靠近她。

“我想将有坏事要发生了。”她在痛苦中看向窗外。女爵将那窗户口的白纱拽至地面，让妖异的月光照亮小室，亮如白昼。窗台上多了一抹墨迹，它紧实地粘在了白色石块的表面，那是一根黑鹊的羽毛，纯黑。而此时在她的面前，公主已在月光下蜕变为黑发绿眼的女子，她这辈子从未与“巫后”如此相似过。

“快把那窗帘给拉上——！别让月光钻进来！”年长的侍卫朝着同伴大喊。

女爵从胸前拣起一绺头发，颤抖着将那发梢放在月光下比对。

**“洛基** **——** **它回来了。它要把那头金发还给我了。”**


	4. 第三章

它心爱的黑鹊在一块垂死的风化岩石上盘旋三圈，尖啸着俯冲而下，平稳着陆于巫后肩头。这怪鸟像位亲密的信使一般靠近它窄小的头颅，啄弄着巫后干瘪的耳垂。

“哈哈……”洛基的嘴中泄出几声怪笑，“我还以为她会喜欢那份礼物呢。属于丰收麦地的金色，满藏于坚实土壤的金色。哪一种金色不会与丰饶女神希芙相配呢。”

它转动着头颅，吐出苦涩的字句：“他们说我剪走了她的金发！那的的确确是我所为。她以此央求爱神为她缝制一头新发，一头乌黑如同黑鸦羽的黑发，可衬得她眉目动人，肌肤白皙。哦，我以为她不喜欢那头头发呢……但她却舍不得它了。”

巫后看着黑鹊那瘦小的身体出神，目送它振翅飞起。

范达尔站在不远处。他在这几千年内扮演着旁观者的角色，现在他仍然忠于此职，默不作声，三缄其口，只有眼神飘忽不定，偶尔含着些许温情。他第一次听闻洛基重述此事，虽然后者极力撇去了那些让他备感愤怒的部分，努力扮演一个恶毒的欺压者，但范达尔明白，事实并非如此。洛基与希芙的争斗究竟是从何而起，谁先露出獠牙咬下第一口，都已不可考证。千年来他们二人仅是浅薄而直接地互相憎恨着。

传闻中，爱神因此事对洛基失望透顶。而当廷臣们听闻希芙的请求后，却都为了同一个理由纷纷掩脸窃笑。纵观阿萨神域上下，天生生有一头黑鸦羽色长发的只有洛基一人而已。乌发无法用寻常的金发发丝来替代，若是做个公正的判罚，洛基只能交出自己的头发。

而爱神接受了请求，她发挥神力，彬彬有礼地向矮人们讨要来了九界内最为珍稀的乌发丝，它们既不是从巨魔头上生出，亦不用向头长海草的海妖交易。矮人们向虔诚的维京女子征收乌黑的发束，她们的头发又韧又细，能做弓箭和琴弦，是敬奉给女神的合格品。一个春天和一个夏天过去，所有的乌发都被爱神审理了一遍。暮夏时节，弗利嘉便坐在她的鲜花环绕的内室之中细密缝制，确保每一根发丝都是最纯正的黑鸦羽色。

一年后，希芙得到了她应得的一头黑发。而洛基永远地失了份宠爱。

巫后可以识别那些围绕着它的目光，它尝出了使臣们的疑惑和恐惧。当它摘下兜帽的时候，十数只眼交错着望向了别处，仿佛再多看一眼都将是自我亵渎。它能听闻他们内心的啸叫：爱与美的神啊，它怎么能丑成这样一副老态！难道失去您的宠爱便会受到这等责罚？

“范达尔，你在盯着我看。”它轻柔地说道，并不去刻意回避他的眼，“你是尤为大胆的那一个，直勾勾地看着这张松松的老脸，仿佛它没有冒犯你、侵犯你的眼睛似的。但我知道你在好奇。你们都在好奇。”

“洛基，谁对你做了这些？”

它扯着自己耷拉着的下嘴角，笑了。“这是一个诅咒，朋友，来自伟大的爱与美之神弗利嘉——现在她已经是爱神之星了，对吗。我们都知道在她仍掌有大权的时候，九界之内，每份美貌都由她计量，每份爱情都经她测算。她向我倾斜了天平，将我应有的那份取走了，分文不剩。你听清了没有？ **我被诅咒，被从里到外榨干了** ，没有爱也没有美，坐在这儿的只是一个干瘪的腐果。”

“我……我听闻她并不会妄加诅咒于他人。”华纳海姆的使臣开口了，试图为那出身于本国的爱神辩解。

“除非那是个无爱之人。除非他不配因为容颜姣好而被人所爱，也没法献出诚挚的爱意。爱神从来不会在测量上出错。她曾居高临下地面对我，柔声宣判我成为一个爱神的弃儿。这诅咒随之而来。”它肆意展示着那张脸庞，黑指划过脸颊两旁的深沟，“看吧，这就是惩罚。她强迫我在粗鄙丑陋的皮囊中过活。”

“但她仍然认为你的内心之中还存有一点希望。洛基。”范达尔说道。

“你这么笃定地说着，仿佛你好像知道点什么内情似的。我的外貌已经无法挽回，而这一千年的流放也让我完全失了爱的柔情。当你光脚踩在泥淖中，盘算着腥臭的地衣能不能让你挨过冬季时，当你陷于饥馑，将银舌头放上巨人野兵的赌桌时，人是不会展现柔情的。只有安然度过冬季的野兽才会发情——只有养尊处优的阿萨人才会陷入爱情。”

“我并不是在和你辩论爱情的真义，洛基。”他提醒自己，那张嘴中吐出的字句，每一句都不够可信。

“可你在为爱神辩解。”它轻轻叹了口气。

“你要我做些什么呢？阿萨人，让我痛哭流涕地忏悔，直到约顿海姆干涸的河道里充满咸水？我恨你们的强人所难——认为所有人都应照着你们的准则行事，将不合准则的人或造物驱逐。阿斯加德像一眼不断自净的活泉，杂质们哀嚎着坠落池沼。我丝毫不感到愧疚，无论是对阿斯加德，对爱神，还是对你们的王。”

“现在清算这些有什么用呢，阿萨王也快死了。”它宣判道，“不是死于刀刃，而是死于时间的剥削、恶人的计谋。”

巫后的轻叹被永远地隐去了，恍惚之间，范达尔以为自己置身于一个舞台布景之中，年老的洛基不过是个可憎的蹩脚演员，而年轻的洛基正在幕布之后站立着，等待着属于自己的一个善意的吻，他会像每个普通神祇一样永葆青春、活力永存。

 

 

……年轻的记忆像阵云雾穿过他的眼，那舞台也一并被撤走了，他模糊的记忆场景之中有一大片黑，它与点点星光恰到好处地调和在一起，流淌于天穹，化作如水的夜。那是一场极乐筵席，一群还未活过八百年的少年人坐在角落里，他们嘬一小口蜜酒，兴奋得互相打嗝挠痒，就差互相在脏脸上两边各亲一口。范达尔在狂喜之中四处张望，站上桌板，用鞋尖掀翻空盘，满意地听到笑声此起彼伏地响起。他的眼睛遭遇了那一刻正在对糖果大加侵犯的洛基。

王子洛基，漂亮的洛基。他的双唇弯成一个小小的圆形，硬糖在唇舌间跳弹。他是一个痴迷于黏腻糖丸的野孩子，津液在他的上下唇形成水膜，音波弹动，糖水干结在嫩舌舔过的朱红色唇肤，潜台词挂在糖浆溢出的嘴角。他的嘴咕噜着表达：我不够，我还要。

范达尔弯下腰，鞋尖碰上瓷盘，糖纸包裹的软糖弹跳着落地，噼啪作响。他乐得看到洛基用迷茫的眼注视他，双颊通红。他一定被喂酒了，范达尔想，被他的混蛋哥哥，或者是哪位不怕事的夫人，他现在连生气都不会。

洛基的腿上躺着两颗糖，他用手抓着一把，裤袋里鼓鼓囊囊的，仍在犹豫要不要低头去捡地上的软糖。他实在无法戒断这类诱惑，无论母亲如何控制洛基的糖果供给，都没法让他停止私藏甜食。范达尔有些后悔了，可他必须做出一副酒鬼的做派来。他跳下桌来，踢走了一些糖果，看着它骨碌了一路，撞上墙壁。他悄悄地捡起地上最后一颗果糖，转身却发现王子早已离开。

如果他只是满足于看着他就好了，那么范达尔就不会偶然发现，自己从一开始就置身事外。他是个痴人，在他将那颗硬糖握在掌心穿梭于夜色寻找洛基的举动便证实了这一点。愈接近花园深处，吸吮糖丸的声音愈清晰。他几乎有完全把握能够捕捉到那个贪吃的小王子。

他靠近那团黑影，从灌木之间伸出脑袋来，月桂叶的刺边搔着他的脸颊。他听见一些剥掉糖纸的声音，显然食客已经等不及了。

“还有哪些？”洛基说。这让躲藏者在夜色中脸色一沉。他并不是一个人。一阵窸窸窣窣过后，糖纸彼此摩擦着挤入洛基的怀中。一场小小走私。

“我都给你了。”一个嘶哑的声音说道，“我全部都给你了。”

“好吧。”洛基妥协了。范达尔听着洛基嚼碎了嘴里的糖块，他应是乐于将那些甜蜜的分子与另一人分享的，吮吻作为一种原始至极的交流方式在他们之间使用得当。范达尔听闻一声喘息泄露出来，而后两个影子密不可分，在草地上延展开来。他有一阵错觉，以为这两人会深陷于黑暗，融化在那儿。

终于，月光破开云翳，光辉垂泄。奶白色的月光照得叶片上的露珠剔透分明。索尔的金发撒在肩头，他忘情地亲吻洛基的脸颊，舔舐少年口中的甜浆。这光同样也眷顾了洛基的右半边脸，他迷茫的眼睛闭着，黑色发丝粘在脸颊上。少年将象征胜利的傲慢笑容挂在嘴角，肆意拨弄兄长的金色发丝，不时因为对方的索取过度而撕扯其中的一绺以示惩戒。但无论他如何试图在这场情事宣示主权，在旁观者看来他都是个不满的孩子，一个因为没有吃够糖果而任性妄为的孩子。

当后来许多次范达尔回想起这个片段之时，他总是会将思想延展开去，比如索尔与洛基之间并没有那些所谓的蚀骨深情，他们二人的关系一如那场夜晚中私下交易。索尔给了洛基欲求，洛基回赠以愉悦，除此之外再无其他。几千年来他们的关系可以此归结。但是宣判洛基为爱无能？他不接受以此作为结尾。

他没有自知之明，任由那部分应被归结为“嫉妒”的情感在胸中流窜。这妒忌并不是因他们的“爱”而起，而是被索尔和洛基之间那标记为“无限期”的纠葛点燃的。他们二人无论是争斗还是结合，都怀着一股抵死不休的激情。强行用爱或恨来概括太过粗糙，他们像彼此身上一个隐秘的开关，只有被旁人不小心开启时才会引出嗔痴怒来。

正当范达尔认为，他们兄弟之间的秘密情事只是孩童间的玩闹，索尔和洛基便用热辣滚烫的眉目传情来证明他是错的；正当廷臣们认为两位王子的亲密行为已经伤及王室声誉，索尔便在爱神的祝福下将洛基纳入怀中，乃至于用一纸婚契将洛基糅入他的生命；正当流言在宫娥载满妒意的唇语间流窜，昔日王子未来将是一丛无果的浆草花，洛基却将应尽的义务完成得很好。六年之内，三位健壮而美丽的继承人接连诞生。两位王子和一位小公主。

这样的生活极好，就连不曾容许过错误的阿斯加德也即将承认诡计之神今非昔比。施展咒术的双手轻柔地在哭闹婴孩的背上拍打，装满辛辣毒计的胸中此刻却是满满的奶味。他证明了自己的确是爱神的养子，即便不曾拥有那柔软发光的外壳，表面上却学了几分母亲的样子。

那些仅有的美好生活，吉光片羽，都成了国王在酒桌上抛洒愁绪的借口。看罢，你们这些愚忠的廷臣，我曾有机会将他永远地拥回正路，这是你们的错。他将错归咎于那些借着审判的名义对洛基行私刑的人，对着空气破口大骂，侍卫们迷茫地提醒那些人早就死在他判罚的极刑之中，得到的仅仅是掷洒在脸庞上的冰冷酒液，他们都被骂走了。一个王得逼走侍从才能在独酌之中呜呜两声，落点泪下来。

范达尔在寒风中摇着头：“可我们以为你死了，洛基。索尔以为你死了。阿斯加德的术士们搜寻了六百余年没能搜集到你的一根头发。索尔接受了这个消息之后才放弃了寻找。仙宫里的人开始了秘密哀悼。”

巫后冷冷地回应道：“哀悼？哪些人，是那群想要拽着芬里尔和耶梦加得去围观我受刑的人吗？”

“他们被杀了，索尔亲自判的刑。”范达尔说道，“对王储们不敬是大罪。”

“多有意思啊，你们不承认一个杂种为仙宫之主，却尊它的子女为储君。”

“我们不知道你还活着，如果我们知道，一定会欢迎你归来……”

“ **你们把斯莱普尼尔带走了！** ”它抓着破烂的前襟嘶吼道，“我还活着， **但是你们把斯莱普尼尔从我手中夺走了！** 就像当年拖着芬里尔和耶梦加得去行刑场一样，你们给他的脖子束上缰绳，把他——拽去了阿斯加德！”

它满意地看到了范达尔闭嘴，颤抖着抬起头来，频繁地用掌击打着王座的扶手。“他才刚刚出生不久，我被生产过程折磨得没法挪动一个指头，躺在原地三天三夜滴水未进，再次睁眼的时候他就已经被阿萨巫师们带离了。”

这短短几句话像烟花一般在范达尔的耳旁爆炸，淋漓星光让他头晕目眩，他在约顿海姆的寒风中发热。那匹八足马！术士们拿来敬奉给奥丁的马。

“他是我自由的产物，斯莱普尼尔。我亲自为它挑选了父亲——真可笑，我在真正获得自由之后才知道自己仍有这等权力。我爱他，这是我拥有的最纯粹的爱。所以我憎恨你们，阿萨人。你们夺走了我的爱，却又来斥责我是个无爱之人。”

使臣们静默着，范达尔挣扎着想要看清洛基的脸庞，却发现一颗污浊的泪珠正在巫后的下颌晃荡着。

“你们夺走了我所有的孩子，称他们为邪恶之子。”它拿起那块破旧的衣襟捂住泪湿的眼，“把他们带离我这个邪恶的源头，却又待他们恶劣。斯莱普尼尔在奥丁的胯下像个尽职尽责的牲畜，他们把他锁进马厩……他就真的成了一匹马——单纯的马。”

巫后的喉头像个绞肉机，把剩下的语句绞烂成细碎呜咽。

“为什么阿萨人要这样对我，和我的后代们？成为‘巫后’，成为洛基，难道就永远意味着低劣而下等？哪怕是被我的血统所污染到的生命也难逃一劫？”

“但我们以为是他杀死了你……”天知道他有多憎恨这个事实！“他们说的是你已经气绝身亡，形神俱毁了。我很抱歉……洛基……我很抱歉，如果在这之前我们能够得到正确的消息，哪怕只是一些尾巴，索尔都会彻查到底……那样你就不必流浪……”

他那充满温情的眼睛又要开始作妖，从内里射出令人信服的光来。他愧疚得红了眼圈，嗓音嘶哑。范达尔毫不犹豫地将自己做成了阿萨人的代表，希望使自己受难来获得洛基的原谅。

“相信我，洛基。”他看起来崩溃在即，“我从未在你的流放里获得一点快意。”

“谁获得了？”巫后居高临下地柔声说道。

“没人。”

“那为什么你们那时候在看着我笑？”

它的声音放得足够轻柔，足够使人重温年轻时的旧梦。“没人说话，宫殿的走廊里传来男孩的尖叫……”

“他们都死了，王子们还活着。他们长得健壮又美丽，九界都将臣服于他们脚下。”

“是啊。但是他们都将活在一个残酷的事实之下， **他们的母亲是九界之耻，被马操过，他们的异父兄弟现在还锁在马厩里吃草** **——** ”

“求你，洛基。”他摇摇头，求它别再说下去。

它顿了顿，唇舌又开始运动，声音变得更加轻柔。它旁若无人地开始追悔：“命运啊……如果我知道这之后的命运，我就应该在芬里尔和耶梦加得还是婴儿时便降下诅咒。让他们也不必做人了。像他们的弟弟一般做动物或牲畜。反正，这与他们的本质也没什么差别。”

“我现在已阅尽世事，垂垂老矣。范达尔，霍根，希芙，嘉尼拉，索尔，我向你们也讨要不来公正，那么我只能寻求复仇。”

它的声线恢复了到了之前，粗粝而冰凉。那种似曾相识的柔情烟消云散。

巫后叹息，仰望星空。“可我又怎么能知道呢？作为 **‘洛基’** 是什么滋味，谁能一开始便晓得呢？”


	5. 第四章

洛基，这下流污秽的造物怎敢这样对待她。

让她在奉送了一千余年的诚挚爱意之后，再用真相将她鞭笞，直至血肉模糊。她的确是盲目得彻底。公主的面容在黑发映衬下更为清晰，眉目被以黑檀色重新勾勒，连嘴唇都比先前红艳半分。原先从她肌体中抽调的浓墨重彩回归各位，每一根黑色睫毛都在嘲笑她的愚蠢。

洛基的死魂灵回到了它女儿的身上。她无法忘却的一张脸钻破了梦境的隔阂重现世间。它那应被唾骂的媚态复刻于一个真正女人的身上。那双眉眼曾透过索尔发丝的间隙看着窗外，与女爵的瞳仁相会，祖母绿撞上海蓝绿，两类颜色被调和为象征妒火的浓绿。她冷眼看着它与索尔水乳交融，在欢爱的间隙放肆吟哦……无数次，直到她再次无奈地承认洛基拥有一切她不屑于拥有的无耻天赋，欺骗、伪装、诱惑、做爱，还有那来自阿斯加德界外的美。它用这做武器，狠狠地将她扎伤了，无数次。

“你究竟要折磨我到何时？”女爵颤抖着将手中窗纱扯下，不顾那匆忙遮挡月光的侍卫。

“可我不懂……夫人，您这是怎么了？”

“你比谁都明白，你骗了我！和你的母亲一道骗了我……！”身着丧服的女爵像一具索魂的行尸。她被窗纱绊了个趔趄，冰凉的手抓上公主的手腕。

“告诉我你的目的！”她将那个可怜的姑娘彻底甩进了月光之中，“告诉我……为什么要伪装、欺骗，告诉我，它是怎么给你装上这头金发的……”

“谁会那么做！”

“你的母亲！你一半血脉的来源。奥丁在上，你简直和它一模一样——”侍卫拦在了公主与女爵之间。“你可以变成蓝色吗？”女爵有些痴傻地发问。

“什么？”她已经被吓坏了，跪伏在地。

“你已经疯了，希芙！”霍根阻拦着她。

“你有一半的霜巨人血统，你一定会变蓝……你的母亲是个霜巨人！”女爵朝她喊叫，那个年轻的侍卫拉着她的手臂，逼迫她向后退去，“还是说你仍然在伪装？！告诉我！索尔之女！”

她是个强大的女战士，那个试图阻拦她的侍卫撞上了墙壁，全身酥软，滑落在地。而她仍然意气风发，发散着最后一丝对“巫后”的恶意：“ **我得证实这一点。全阿斯加德都被你给骗了——！** ”

公主趴伏在那儿，以衣袖遮挡着的双眼，薄如蝉翼的衣料遮不住那张狰狞碎裂的脸。她颤抖着将头颅埋在了裙摆之中。那头黑发如同一只巨大的黑色百足虫趴在她的头上，将根扎在了她的头皮里。她那一刻被掼倒在地，在大殿中央瑟瑟发抖的巫后，看吧，连那小腿都弯曲成了惊人的圆滑弧度，属于洛基的双足蜷曲着，属于洛基的手指死扣着羊毛地毯。巫后为什么还会出现在这儿？我明明把它驱逐出境了！女爵的意识嘶吼着。

她疯了，疯癫的女爵要剥掉她的皮，来看看她的皮肤底下是不是蓝色的。公主闭紧了眼睛，望把这噩梦之景挤出视界。

那声闷响冲破了她的耳鸣。

她睁开眼，女爵被她华美的绸服盖住，倒地时如同一只垂直坠落的大翅蝶，在她背后，年长的侍卫将那花瓶放下了，他像是脱去了全身力气一般，以佩剑支撑着躯体。

“她还活着，殿下。”他努力将自己的声音放至轻柔，“我很抱歉，但我只能这么做。男爵大人，如果您要追究，便只用责罚我。”

男爵看着他，抿紧了嘴挥了挥手，算是一份默许。“她疯了。我知道。将女爵扶去侍卫的休息室休憩吧，再叫她的侍女过来。”

“但她还没做什么真正的伤害，或许我们不该这样……”

霍根摇了摇头，将他的斗篷取下，遮盖在了公主身上。他指了指靠在墙壁上的人。“被她甩开的那个侍卫，他已经死了。”他不知如何可以表述得更为柔软，公主的抽泣声更加响亮。霍根只得安抚她：“嘘……嘘，亲爱的，戴上兜帽，保护好你自己。”

她点了点头，被兜帽遮住的毛发逐渐由深变浅，在脱离月光后脱去黑色，换上伪装。

“还有，离月亮越远越好，忍住别哭。”霍根拿出手帕递给少女。

“为什么？我不懂……”

“你的泪水也是黑色的。”

公主的泪水却奔涌得更为凶狠，黑色的水液汩汩流淌在她漂亮的鼻唇沟。她惊慌不已，身上每一块骨骼都打着小颤。

“我被诅咒了吗？”

“是这月亮……是这该死的月亮。”侍卫拉上了厚重的窗帘，将月光隔绝在室外。

霍根摇了摇头，否定了这个说法。“她嫉妒那头黑发。嫉妒之人是如何经历折磨，摧毁自身，从她身上便可得知一二了。这与月亮没有太大关系。的确，月光催化了这一切，但如果她一开始便没有恶意，这些怪事也都不会发生。”

少女的泪水将那方帕子整个浸湿了。女爵的疯病使她如坠深渊。“我从没听人说起过这些。是因为‘巫后’吗，霍根？我什么都不懂，他们都说是因为它作恶多端，诸神才将它驱逐出境。”

无疑，她一直是生活在美好结局之中的那一位，他们教她认识神明，以爱神之女的名头称呼她，佯装她不曾是欺诈之神的女儿。诸神还会慈爱地用手抚摸她的头发，和她讲述爱神生前的故事，让她对母亲的形象有了个模糊的概念。母亲该是像弗利嘉那样，柔美而乖巧，包容一切，母亲不该是像罪人洛基那样，乖戾狡诈，狠辣无情，将儿女视作筹码，当无法盈利之时就逃之夭夭。

“我知道，他们称你为‘爱神之女’，好像你是什么母子乱伦的产物一样……”霍根不屑地哼了一声，“他们教你认识爱神的雕像，却没告诉你更多故事。公主，你应知道……你的双亲都是由爱神抚养长大的。”

她的确不曾常常被提醒这一点，索尔的确是不折不扣的爱神之子，可另一位却早已被九界指认为弗利嘉的弃子。

霍根正在用那粗糙的言辞挑开她内心盘综错杂的疑团，一点一点将事情原貌梳理干净。

“即便是爱神，她在五千年前也不过是个外族公主，阿萨人和我们华纳人在那时还甚为生疏。她是第一位进驻宫廷的华纳人，既是外交使又是阿萨王后。她与阿萨女子不同，敏感、纤细，精于巫术而非格斗。而无论是什么时候的阿萨人，都不会学会尊敬一位‘女巫’。”

那是一段来源不可考的传言，这一代的仙宫人仍未成年，上一代的神王适龄即位，正值壮年。奥丁在暮春迎来一位华纳海姆的神女，夏日的第一晚，弗利嘉贵女获赠一粒玫瑰种，她的未婚夫将它放在她的手心，将那片宫内中庭的花园划作她的领地，他们在那晚结合，一夜之间，花园里便长满了玫瑰。神后在那一晚受孕。

“神王赠予她一座完美的花园，却明令禁止她在花园之外施放巫法，巫术是诡计的一种，对对手不敬。除非是事态紧急，他不会允许自己的王后用邪佞巫术进行打斗。而即便是如此，宫内仍然有人称她为‘女巫’。她花了数千年掩盖自己，专注于侍弄花草、打理文书，只为获得一群外族人的尊敬，做他们称职的王后。她过得压抑而安逸，直到她迎来了洛基。”

“洛基是魔法之子，天分极高。神后亲自教导他。华纳侍女们说，她在养育他的那段时间最为快乐。他们又可以公开谈术法，不必躲避他人。他们曾经相处得……非常愉快。”

少女的眼泪就没有断过，只是现在她停止了抽泣，只用那晶亮的双眼看着霍根，泪水仍在缓缓流下。一幅再寻常不过的场景在她的想象之中铺陈开来，阿斯加德之夜，幼子依偎在母亲怀抱之内，眨着那泛红的眼睛沉沉睡去，魔法光晕在二者周围徘徊摇曳，亲昵地与母子共眠。在她纯净的想象里，这样的夜晚曾被复制了上千次。

“我相信他们之间一定拥有不同于别人的纽带。希芙的嫉妒确有其原因，爱神的确偏爱洛基。”

“那是因为我的脸吗？我原来就该和哥哥们长得一样。正是因为这样她才……”黑泪在雪白的手帕上钻了两个孔洞，她的泪水是没法堵泄的两道洪流。她可以推算出结论了，如果她从出生便是黑发绿眼，那么她的境遇也不会比芬里尔和耶梦加得好多少。女爵同样也会对她嗤之以鼻，冷眼相待。众神会将她连着王子们一道扫到仙宫的角落之中，任使他们兄妹三人身染尘埃。

一个伟大的戏法拯救了她。

“不，殿下，你错了。”霍根摇摇头，说，“你的脸上既有父亲的痕迹，也有母亲的特点。你并不是完全像洛基，也不完全像索尔。他们赞扬你的美貌，说你像弗利嘉殿下，那是因为你的确像她——你像索尔，也像洛基。”

那不是哪处新造的肉身，她身上的每一部分都曾出现在其父母身上。洛基的眼睛，索尔的眉宇，洛基的鼻梁，索尔的颈项，洛基的手轻轻触着索尔的耳垂。父与母相互交融，完美黏合，在妥协与斗争中产出这样一种至美的调和品。

之前的金发仿佛是白化疾病造成的病态，眼珠的蓝色是因缺失了一滴黑墨产生的畸形。当它们都恢复正常，直至她的发色重新归位，她的美丽才被完整妆点。

霍根只得将那容颜紧密遮盖，他替公主系上扣带。“殿下，你是正常的，也是完美的。”

“这是谁做的？将我的头发变幻成金色？谁会想得那么深远？如果他有这份好心，为什么不替约和芬恩做个伪装？”

“因为来不及了。”他如实相告。

“为什么？”她皱起了眉头。

“它……不，洛基，你的母亲，他对孩子没有什么祈愿，他既不希望你们拥有美丽，也不希望你们天资过人。”霍根无意识之中抽了抽鼻子，苦涩地说，“当大王子降生之时，他气力耗尽，无法动弹。在王子被抱走之后，他就别过头去，一声不吭。弗利嘉凑近他，他才说了那天唯一一句话。”

那双绿眼穿越了千年时光与霍根对视。原本奸佞狡黠的王后气力虚脱，却也无人观赏它的脆弱。冰冷的目光在产房内穿梭审视，大多数人都将注意放在了那个吵闹不堪的新生儿身上。霍根寻找着索尔的身影，不出所料地发现他成了产床旁的一根石柱。范达尔还想走上前，被他拉住身子。再往前一步便是不敬了。

“ **‘** ”

直到那一句有气无力的话语和着新生儿的尖叫倒灌入到他的脑袋，霍根才从这虚假的欢乐之中彻底清醒。那句话中半遮半掩的恐慌和疑虑透出表面，他怀疑在这呱呱哭闹之中，洛基在纱帐里曾流下一串泪珠，只是他掩藏得很好，用鸭绒枕头擦去了。

“洛基来不及掩饰他们的黑发和眼睛，谁都知道一头黑发——约顿人的黑发能在阿萨宫廷遭到什么特别待遇。这种差别对待在两位王子还小时就发生了，侍女们逗弄他们，问他们能不能变成蓝色小人，等到他们大了，这类调侃就变得更过分。”

后来，他们就被一同清理去了偏殿，和其他贵族子弟们住在了一起。幸好两位男孩都有着乐观的性子，在一块的日子也不会太难过。

“我猜洛基也许做了很大的努力，才能在你仍然是胎儿的时候施展这类魔法。”

那个真相在他的唇边浮动着，霍根不善言辞，拣了最精炼的词句叙述，好在这几句话并不难讲，千头万绪、似海深情都自然地在这个词内封存。

“他非常爱你。洛基曾经从他的养母那儿得到爱，他知道一个母亲的爱是怎样的。”

虽然它已经不是“他”自己，曾经挑拨九界发动战乱，沉迷于制造混沌……霍根善良地将那些话都省去了，只留下童话式的最终结论。

“我知道这些是因为我是华纳人。我曾看着这一切发生……无法阻止。作为神明，我们要面对各自的道路。”霍根说道。

“我猜我们只能谈到这儿了。”

“您还没和我细说它的故事。您知道我想听的。”少女央求道，伸手抓住了他的大衣一角，“它和爱神有着相似的命运，但为什么爱神最后也抛弃了它？它为什么要离开阿斯加德？它又是怎么死的？”

“我不会说的。殿下。我从不去轻易评判那些试图打碎命运镣铐的狂徒，而洛基就是其中一位。”

 

“ **——** **我好像听见有人在谈论命运。** ”

 

沙哑女声发源自房间中央，恍惚听来如同天边远雷。那方地毯上方旋即烟尘弥漫，视界不清，黑雾浓稠的法阵内，千万重影子塑成一副躯体，那之上，暗红色的大氅戏剧化地抖落在地。一个挽着高髻、头戴黄金头冠的女子施施然在地毯上站定，“我猜，你们一定是很习惯在一个有尸体的房间内畅聊过去了。”她继续说道。

“命运女神——嘉尼拉殿下。”男爵行礼，公主站起身来屈膝。

她眼神狠厉地瞥看了一眼侍卫的死体，挥手使他散成了一片灰尘。“我虽不是厌恶尸体出现在此地，但我厌恶计划外的杀戮。希芙女爵去哪儿了，她今早穿得像个寡妇，让我以为那件不好的事已经发生了呢。”

她看着一席白衣的公主，咧嘴笑了。“ **你瞧，命运叫谁穿上黑裙，她就得穿上黑裙。** ”


	6. 第五章

黑鹊第三回在它头顶盘旋，诸位使节发现它并非孤独，另一只黑鹊加入了它，两只鸟绕着对方腾飞、旋转，吐出一串串清脆乐音。

巫后并不去理会它们的呕哑嘲哳，它似乎已经对仙宫的消息失去了兴趣。在漫长的等待过程中，它赦免了范达尔，让他坐在使臣的位子上。可怜的阿萨使臣已经被霜雪折磨得两鬓发白，四肢僵硬。他没法再说话了。

黑鹊并未再与巫后交流，这说明仙宫仍处于平静。阿萨王还没有死去。

而巫后，似乎在吐露过多秘密之后真正地疲乏了，它不再兴致盎然地看着黑鸟飞过的影子，而是愈发烦躁地命令侍从不断献上药液。浊液从它嘴角滴落，在沟壑中汇聚成小潭，再呈半固体的片状，掉落在它的大袍上。

“我希望你们满意这次宴会的消遣节目。虽然听多了，也会落了俗套。谁不能说‘巫后’的经历是一个无聊的故事呢？由我自己评判，它比街头杜撰还要平淡和俗烂……”

它摆了摆手，继续陈述道：“但这就是真相。我将它免费卖给你们了。这感觉真不赖，像是在整个九界面前展露裸体……”

它为他们准备了真正的食物，使臣不能在约顿海姆被饿死。被火焰加热过的食物在冰制的托盘上不会失了温度，巫后准许他们进食。

“我不会让各位死在这儿。我的母亲——法布提王后已死，她给你们做的承诺都无法兑现。她的遗诏是将所有权力交给我。约顿海姆为它的国王准备了十万名强健的士兵和五千名术士。现在他们都由我来统率。”

“他们都是孤儿，父兄在上一次大战之中死去，母亲将他们送给王室。这些战士的脑子里没有什么情啊爱的，只有斩杀和打斗的欲望——听起来不甚雅致，但他们的确是一等一的好战士。我的母亲要求我用好这一批精锐，她期望着我用他们去复仇。”

“仇恨支持着她活过了这些年，使她受孕生产。所以，除外士兵，她的那些怪物孩子——我的姊妹们也将加入军队。”

它难得抬眼观察那些使臣的表情，他们都像是听到了捕兽夹弹动响声的兔子那般警惕，竖起了不存在的长耳朵。

“哎，哎，这些事并不急着去做。我毕竟还有一些时间要处理别的事情。比如说——约顿海姆的继承人。你们知道我并未再次婚配，法布提王后所生的那些私生子也不能被加冕。约顿海姆的王冠现在成了我手中的一个礼物，也不知道要给到谁手中。”它眉头微皱，仿佛是在认真地为了这些事宜感到烦恼，“谁会要这样一个冰天雪地的破败小国呢？这里除了雪什么都长不出来，看看我的生母在这数百年间是怎么保持自身温暖的， **生子产奶！厮杀！缠斗！** 我踏遍九界，都不曾见过这样绝望的地方。”

“陛下，容我多嘴。您尚且还有合法子嗣存活于世，若是随意将王位拱手让人，阿斯加德会不满意的。”尼尔夫海姆的使臣说。

“我还希望你们已经忘了他们呢！可是，你们要阿斯加德的王子们做什么约顿王呢？我现在说起他们，就好像说起一本书里的人物。他们的脸模糊成虚影，于我来讲，与尼尔夫海姆游荡的魂灵无异。说来可怜，因为他们可憎的出身，王子们已经丢失了一顶王冠，因为我与他们的割裂与疏离，他们又要丢失第二顶。”

自从我与他们割裂……它伸出舌头舔舔干裂的嘴唇，面无表情。

……一次，两次，三次。他意识到那层薄薄的肚皮里已经有一个分裂生长的生命体，并非出于喜爱，他却停不了抚摸。他实在太好奇了，孕育与他嗜好混乱和毁灭的本性相悖，洛基能够生出什么样的神明来呢？他还没将这问题给弄明白，就踏入了生育的泥潭，连着三次。那时，总有宽大的手盖在他抚摸肚皮的手之上，索尔轻吻他耳垂的时候他并没有像往常那般反感，他像只驯服的牝马那样听之任之，闭起眼来。

他的生命之中有那一条命定的暖流，注定要在某个春天与他这条混沌之河相汇。污浊的河将清流玷染之时，清流也将污水稀释。在这交融之时，那条名为洛基的河恐慌了，而身躯却在情人宽厚的掌下被逐步展平。他待他原本不算特别，他猜想索尔也不知如何将他特殊化，他们亲吻，他们做爱，稀松平常。索尔与洛基本就亲密，有性那便是多了一种调剂，没有也便是寻常的陪伴生活。雷霆之神能给予情人的很多，如海洋万顷，洛基乐得在其中肆意沉溺。

他被这温暖之海麻痹了，从未预料到还需承担后果。洛基接连为他生下了三位子嗣。第一胎让他吃了苦头，不成形状的魔法绞紧了他的部分内脏，一股力量盘旋而上扼住咽喉，握住他细瘦的脖颈，似要使他窒息亡故。第二胎稍微好一些，他只觉得腹中积聚了一团热量，像是拥着一团柔暖而粗糙的皮毛，极少时候下腹会传来刺痛，仿佛奇兽的利齿正缓缓穿过身体。每当洛基自认已经觉察出这一胎的畸形，胎儿却又会以健康的姿态降生。弗利嘉用预言的理论安抚他，说这预示着约和芬恩都有他们独有的力量。

直到那预言的全貌被揭开之前，他都是一厢情愿地认为这些不祥之兆恰是两位王子强健的证明。

使臣们仍然在就继承权发出疑问，逼迫巫后从深思之中脱身。它并不急于反驳他们所说，而是兴致勃勃地看着他们为他的孩子们辩驳。

“阿萨王没有其他合法子嗣，大王子即是他的继承人。这一点无可辩驳。亚尔夫海姆支持他。”

“华纳海姆也将成为他的盟友。”

尼尔夫海姆的使臣努着嘴，穆斯贝尔海姆的使臣闭嘴不言。

“你们所知晓的却还没有我肩上的黑鹊多，却担心得比这畜生还多。当你们窃窃私语，交头接耳的时候，阿萨使臣并未说过一句话。你们就不好奇，他究竟在掩藏什么故事？”巫后逗引着他们，“我已经乏了，讨厌再去讲述一个新的故事。倒不如让别人来叙述又臭又长的来龙去脉。”

它肩上的黑鹊滴溜溜地转着纯黑色的豆眼，不再叫出声，而是转着脖子。它跳到头冠的一只角上看着诸位使节，张开尖喙说话：

“凭什么，那王子能够坐拥阿斯加德的王位？凭他身上那半分血脉？”

黑鹊开口说话了！使节被这怪异的场景吸引。

“在很久之前，阿萨人获得了一个预言，它来自命运女神嘉尼拉。”它叽叽喳喳，啄了几下长角上的坑洼，“她说：‘这一代的神嗣之中将会出现一位新的死亡之神，当这神明出世之时，被其指控者都将死亡，灵魂失散于天与地相交的混沌境界，不可进入英灵殿。’”

“他们相信了。嘉尼拉将那预言告诉了她的夫君，亲王巴尔德，再又是女爵希芙、将军缔尔这些近臣。他们催促她，用更为残忍的牺牲再进行一次更为深入的预言，她便取了一些凡人的心包，和矮人的眼珠、山羊的角、白化儿的手指头混在一起，再次作法。”

它又咯咯地叫了起来，像只母鸡。

“这一回，嘉尼拉得到了第二个预言，它比第一个更为骇人听闻。他们几人便据此密谋了一场审判。嘉尼拉将在那次审判之中宣布这两个预言，以此来把她王座上的敌人洛基和他的孩子驱逐出境，流放至死亡之地。审判顺利地开始了，法官就位，囚犯就位，连那些闲杂人等也将王座厅塞了个满满当当。”

“她成功了吗？”黑鹊发出疑问，又迅速作出回答，“她成功了一半。参与那场审判的人几乎全部被杀，预言又被重新掩盖，洛基——他逃跑了。阿萨人因为无法分辨哪一位神嗣是死亡之神，只能警惕地观望着他们成长。但是嘉尼拉呢？她又不可能叫那野心停止膨胀。所以在此时——别去观望别处了——我说的就是此时，她正待在闪电宫的内室，阿萨王将死。她要来再次确认他是否能够准时咽气，好让她的计划顺利进行。”

它扑扇着那窄小的翅膀，弹跳着。“国王一死，她将和她的夫君一起，撕毁阿萨王的遗诏，掀起叛乱。杀死王子和他的支持者，拥护亲王巴尔德即位。”

众使臣哗然。

巫后将一根手指伸向那只黑鹊，它在指肚处啄了几口，尝到了新鲜的血液之后才心满意足地再次远走高飞。

“这是以下犯上！”华纳海姆的使臣喊道。

巫后翻了个他们看不见的白眼，这还能是什么呢？

争论声渐渐小了下来，仿佛他们这才意识到这只是一只黑鹊说的一席话。

“你们居然一点儿也不觉得有趣，脸上沾满了担忧之色。只有仙宫之主的死亡能够为世间呈现这样优秀的戏剧……却没几个人能静下心来欣赏。阿斯加德即将分崩离析。”

“这就是你所期望的吗？”范达尔问它，换得巫后一个笑。

“不——我还没有坏到这种程度。留着溃烂的奶酪才能看到霉菌是怎么在其中钻出孔洞的。我恨这一代的仙宫人，却还没有到指使他们互相残杀殆尽的地步。哦……也许不。我改变主意了，因为你提醒了我。也许孔洞遍身的阿斯加德需要一点‘火热’来催化它的腐坏。”

“你的仇恨是无解的，洛基。”范达尔说道，那张僵硬的脸似乎下一秒就会碎在当场。

“所以你要怎么去做呢？他已经快死了，千年来与命运的拉锯使他逐渐垮塌，现在生命于他已经是酷刑。你要向他复什么仇呢？”

“上一次，我并未杀死他，上上次也是。每次谋杀的失败都有特别的原因，无论是因为我的软弱，还是因为他的强大，总之，它们都失败了。你说得对，现在索尔空荡荡的躯壳已经没法接受哪怕一次击打……更不配承受我的仇恨。”

“或许……我该再试一次，这将是我离成功最近的一次。”

它的身体隐没入云的影子之中，安静如一个平面阴影，范达尔此时才迟迟发现，方才状若玉盘的月亮已经不复明亮，它被急忙掩藏了。积云层叠，包裹天穹。众人内心警铃大作，有什么不祥之事即将发生。

那层云幕徐徐被破开一条细缝，白色光柱将它劈了一道长疤。所有人都在直视天幕，而只有范达尔看着王座上的巫后。他内心中的一角回荡着洛基的嘶吼，循环往复。而此时，巫后迷惘而疲乏的眼神却暗示着它所说一切并非全部真实。

它，阿萨神王，还有那几个因二人纠葛而降生的无辜生命，诸位神明的宿命盘根错节。诺恩们是残忍的孀妇，尽心纺织如此虬结盘曲的命运之线，用以折磨索尔和洛基。在意识到这点之前，范达尔都仅是一个善心的旁观人。不幸，早在几千年前，从他第一次望向神座上的新后开始，他就已经被卷入其中了。

他的确在那之后意识到了他对洛基的迷恋，而对某样人与物的痴情迷恋通常昭示了自身的爱无能。范达尔和其他阿萨人一样接受命运女神给予他的命运，一而从之，绝不违逆。而洛基，是范达尔追寻到的唯一逆流。即便是洛基挚爱的养母宣布他将与索尔永远联结之时，或是预言降临，他即将接受不公审判之时，他的眼中都将迸发过载的怒意，火焰从他的舌尖冒出，岩浆从他的耳垂上滴落——然后他开始浑身着火。

即便那些尖刻言语没有立即从他口中泵出，有心的眼睛也会将那一刹那的火焰燎烧记录入脑海。他反抗的样子让他痴迷。

也许……也许爱神知道一切，他想。范达尔总是看着他，从不怕看得过狠了而暴露内心，那类注视是露骨的，包含爱欲的，而他没办法停止……

也许他已经被安排着注定要付出这类迷恋，而后来换得一点一滴的背离命运的勇气，单是想着“如果洛基能够斩断与索尔的联结”就让他欣快了，满意了。洛基说得没错，他只是看着……什么都不做，是个懦夫。他懂了，迷恋不曾使他偏离命运的轨道哪怕一点，诺恩们从一早就编排好了他粗浅的爱。

当那层奶白色的月光如同一道瀑布从天穹洒下之时，黑夜已经无法支撑，一点点地破溃开来，它即将被月光吞噬，月亮制造的白昼将覆盖天地。巫后颤颤巍巍地站了起来，它身旁的黑鹊惊得飞起，在它 的头顶盘旋。

面容痛苦的男人无法遏制那种冲动，只顾得大喊道：“洛基——离开吧，我请求你！！爱神从不应把你们两人拴在一起，她错了！！别再去到阿斯加德。你应当离开——！别再沦陷于那种命运之中，别被嘉尼拉戏弄——如果你相信我——”

它偏过头，看着他，带着一丝麻木的讶异。

“你说的都没有错——洛基，但——看客有看客的权利，如果你相信我从来看得仔细的话，别回去——”他觉得自己的声音已经接近哽咽，只得抬起那张苦脸继续说，“ **求你** ”

为了我那粗俗浅薄的爱。

他没能说出的话被嚼碎了吞在肚里，在划过心脏时造成巨大痛楚，他被这爱语暂时毒哑了。许多场景在眼前那一团强光之中划过……年幼的洛基……舔舐着糖块的洛基……索尔……站在神殿中央的洛基……索尔……端坐在花园之中的洛基……索尔……在王座厅中央的洛基……“巫后”本人……苟延残喘的阿萨王……

范达尔在月光彻底侵吞云幕之时仿佛被刺瞎双眼，扑簌簌地落下两行热泪，双手擦过眼角，睁眼端详，竟无法判别那是血水还是咸泪。

巫后最后还是开恩，朝他说话了，就在它消失在月光里之前。“我得完成嘉尼拉的第二个预言。 **我得杀死索尔。** ”它说。


	7. 第六章

被九界共享的月亮崩裂了，它急速胀大的样子让所有见证它异变的生灵觉得恶心。这白色巨物边缘的光芒迅速溶解于黑夜，猛烈地逼退了黑暗的边界，使得整片天幕被月光洗刷至绝对白净。

千百万双眼睛就此被月光烧灼，永远地瞎了。它们像一颗黄油珠子一样融化在了光芒里，从眼眶里流下黑色的泪液来。无论它们的主人曾以何种心情看着那轮满月，眼珠子们都得到了同样的、公允的对待。 **爱它与恨它的人都盲了** 。

阿萨王宫的金色外墙发挥作用，它们屏退了强烈的光，将它反射至四周的泉水中去了。王宫之内的神明受伤不重，只有那些不听劝告的人们捂着眼睛流泪，哀嚎声诉说双眼烧灼的痛苦，他们的眼泪掉落在地，纯黑的泪在每人脚下做了标记，使盲人们有了黑色的脚印。

月亮伤了霍根。他及时捂住的那一只眼没有受损，仅受了几秒的眩晕，当他再次睁开右眼之时，黑色的泪液已经将他的半边脸糊住，左眼再也睁不开了。

公主！他忍住那一股恶心欲呕的反酸感，向后退去。他清楚记得被斗篷紧密盖住的少女应在他身后不远处。于是慌乱地在地上搜寻，直到摸到了她冰凉的脚踝。

他听到嘉尼拉在房间中央尖叫，犹如一只被吊死的夜枭。“我并未靠近她一步……！是她自己倒下了！”

他从未见过这位女巫如此慌乱的时候。她没能预测到这次月亮的剧变，也差点被其所害。

男人的前额冒上一层虚汗，恐惧细密地攀满了他的后背。眼前那具躯体再没有移动过，而脚踝的冰凉触感仍然留在他手心。

嘉尼拉再次开口：“ **月亮杀死了她！** ”

“不！”霍根望向那个女巫，拿幸存的那只眼看她。他将那瘦小的躯体揽在怀中，将那斗篷掀开了一个小口。独属于洛基子嗣的那头黑发滑落下来，她的皮肤是属于月亮的苍白，而眉毛却是纯黑。嘴唇发紫，氧气与血液都被从这身体里抽取走了。而她的面容却毫无痛苦之色，死亡仅发生在月亮爆发的一瞬。

“你做了什么——？”

“不是我，我从未靠近过她，霍根，你瞎了一只眼，你疯了。”

“不，嘉尼拉，你做的一切事情都有它的原因……为什么你在月亮剧变之前降临？公主不可能继承王位，她对你没有任何威胁……”他匆匆将那美丽却骇人的尸首用斗篷捂好，两只眼挤出颜色不同的泪，“你杀死了新一任的爱与美之神，这是弑神之罪，告诉我你为什么这么做！”

“月亮使你疯了！霍根，我从未靠近过她。你得冷静下来。”

“那便叫我疯了吧！这噩兆已经降临，我们谁都逃不掉——！”

而回应二人争论的却是闪电宫底层的一阵震动。预示着真正的异变还没崭露头角，正在积累力量。嘉尼拉的脸僵硬地看向地面，惧怖是一种太过久远的体验，她得花上一段时间才可细细感受。

“那是什么？”他的单眼拷问着女巫。

“霍根，那是你的幻觉。”她编织着谎话做的网，“月亮使你疯了，你该好好休息。也许是我们错了……”

“嘉尼拉——女巫。我一直站在你们中间，从未偏向任何一边。我忍受计谋在你们之间传播，甚至在你们用锡杯替换陛下的银杯时都没有阻止。看着他照你们的意愿虚弱了下去。”他扯过了墙边侍卫死尸上的佩剑，绝望地拿它指着女巫，“巴尔德可以成为一个更好的王。为什么你要这么做？”

“我听不懂你的话语。你给予的暗示都是严重诬告。霍根，别用那把剑指着我，你应该拿它守卫那扇大门，尽情斩杀你幻觉中的那些怪物。”

“你的面色接近惨白，嘉尼拉。告诉我，闪电宫的底下被你布置了什么？我虽被月亮所伤，但还不至于彻底疯癫。”他仍然用剑尖指着她，“告 **诉我——！将那实情告诉我——！女巫！** ”

噩耗还来不及传达到嘉尼拉的耳中，皇宫的内室将她隔绝在异变之外。她此刻孤立无援，可对自身绝对力量的信心使她还能在此刻强撑。

那是王子们，她绝不会吐露真相。她将王子们用锁链捆住了，他们用了高尚的方式来反抗，可那条锁链是他们所无法挣脱的。嘉尼拉窃取了他们父亲为巫后打造的锁链，去锁住洛基的子嗣们。他们被押在闪电宫底层，被嘉尼拉的叛军围住，只等着女主人一声令下，王子们的处决便可完成。为了让九界信服，他们必须死在一个合适的时间，并且尸骨无存。

可月亮做了什么事呢？它的光本来便是无孔不入的，再厚重的墙壁也无法阻止全部的光。它们从一个卑贱的老鼠洞之中透进来，照在两位王子的脚上。他们便随着月亮一起肆无忌惮地胀大了。

这月光杀死了三位王位继承人。它本来便是这样一类喜欢自毁的事物。锁链可以锁住洛基的子嗣，却锁不住两只本质为混乱的怪物。王宫正厅内，一具王子的尸体膨胀成了千尺巨蛇，它在胀大的那一刻活了过来，碾过四周万物，在宫室顶与地板之间挣扎着长大。震动伴随着士兵的惨叫产生。

它沾满一身血污，环绕着柱子螺旋向上，盘踞占领了闪电宫金碧辉煌的阶梯，进了宫殿的长廊。它的头部在楼梯间穿梭着，四重尖齿嘎吱作响地咬合着，使所有遭遇它的使女们癫狂地惊叫。她们每一个人都曾碰过那个下过毒的锡杯，心照不宣地将它一路递送给昏庸的神王。巨蛇咬碎了她们的脚，挤瘪她们曼妙的身躯，使得猩红血液满涂它的鳞片。身体的胀痛则使它不断扭动着向顶层穿去，做这偌大王宫的肠腔中的一条活虫，寻找出口。

另一只巨兽卧在蛇的尾部，等到与它争夺成长空间的兄长离去了，也变得尤为巨大。未被巨蛇碾碎的嘉尼拉的军队们向巨兽刺出长矛，倒刺在血肉内，它发怒，嵌入皮肉的矛立起，脓血喷溅到旁人，使他们皮肤烧灼。它用血盆大口装残肢，装士兵的剑和盾牌，但是不将那些血肉碎块吞下肚，它将它们吐出来。嘉尼拉的士兵们绝望地看着巨兽对他们施行单方面的屠杀，并无一点还手之力。他们生来便不是要在金碧辉煌的宫殿中作战的，而现在却以不同的滑稽姿势死在闪电宫的纯金地板上。它怒啸了一阵，狂躁地在闪电宫的厅堂内伸展肢体，陈设物们纷纷破碎，碎片又被血液所污，巨兽如刺针一般的毛皮上挂满了鲜红印迹。残余的士兵们从未见过如此诡异的怪物，它和那头巨蛇只顾着破坏四周的一切，痛苦而疯癫地运动肢体。它们太过巨大，被这宫殿困住了。

巨兽哀嚎着，将嘴伸出宫门，可它太大了，宫殿没法承受它高耸的脊背。它抬头，将那王座厅的顶撞出一圈裂痕。巨蟒仍在长廊间穿梭，将那甬道塞满了，它在窒息前一刻冲破宫墙，使殿室的一部坍塌了。而此时，闪电宫的正厅内，已经没有什么“人”了。

嘉尼拉血红色的眼球干涩地眨着，她和所有对魔法力量感知强烈的人一样，在一波又一波的震动之中，感知到了魔法力量的萌生。她感受到了“洛基”。

当然，厅内的一切她还未能完全知晓，侍女们狂乱奔跑的声响被宫殿崩塌的声音掩去。她不得不重新漂浮在空中，霍根仍用剑指着他，他缓缓地退到了阿萨王内室的门前。

是的，索尔，她得在确证他的死亡后，才可放肆。不出意外，就算阿萨王死在了这场异变造成的坍塌之中，胜利也将属于巴尔德和她。她的夫君！她又找回了一丝理智，不让这诡谲的天穹、突发的死亡和逐渐坍塌的宫室夺取她的注意。是的，她自愿地作恶，从巴尔德那揽过了所有收尾的脏活，留她那孱弱的夫君一人在远郊的行宫内。光明之神应当名正言顺地登上王位，她要做的便是扫清前面的血路，使巴尔德的脚底干净。 

可那股属于“洛基”的味道越来越浓了，它腥臭而原始，打着约顿海姆的标记，像一条滑腻的海蛇钻入了鲜花浴池。

“霍根。”她开口了，“你没想着开门吗？”

男爵倚着那扇门，死死地抵住了它。“在消息被确认之前，谁都不能进去，谁都不能出来。”

“如果你信任我的话，你进门，我在这里守卫。你不曾信任我，那便可让你自己一人守护陛下。”她说着，“月亮仍在造成异变。”

“我得拿眼睛看你。”他睁大了唯一的那一只眼。

“你会后悔，霍根——或者说你已经后悔？不是我一个人曾把杯子换掉。你心知肚明。王只有一个，而围在他们身边的人却有许多。你作为近臣之一，明知诡计却不阻止。亲爱的，即便我做了魁首，你也当是从犯。”

“就当是我听错你的心声。霍根，你的王在里面。他还活着。你得保卫他安详离世的权利。”

“但我想你还不明白……”她温软的唇张开一条缝，幽幽叹气，“你要抵御的是极为强大的敌人，霍根。我无意和你一起抵抗，要我们俩此时联合，护卫王座，只会让我俩都恶心。”

“你在闪电宫内布置了什么？”

“王子们。”她冷静自持，“他们在闪电宫中，我的卫兵们保卫着他们——唔，好吧，事到如今，也没必要……我把王子们绑了起来，将他们送到宫内。”食指直直向下，“就在地底。”

“所有的防御和保卫，所有的准备，都被这月光所破。你可以看到它攒有的愤怒……我现在算是知晓了全部，哈哈！它从来不曾将我作为宿敌。我连成为它宿敌的资格都没有。”嘉尼拉说着，重新恍惚而迷乱地在抖动着的寻找平衡，仍是跌了个趔趄，“ **我空有命运之神的名头，而它不需要诺恩女王替它纺织命运** ——事实上如果它愿意，可以直接杀了我。”

“你才是疯了，嘉尼拉。”霍根无力地从那扇门上滑下，那把剑插入地面，“别再提它。”

“你就非得让我说出这句话吗——就非得否认吗？ **洛基杀了它自己的孩子** ，那不是月光——够了霍根，我拒绝和你谈论这个。我是来抵御洛基的，国王将死之时它一定会出现，我耗尽了一个白化儿的血才得到的那个预言。”

霍根捂住了头颅，黑色的脓血与透亮的泪液在下颌汇聚，他的嘴中泛着酸水，只觉下一步就是将自己的五脏六腑都给呕出来。公主的尸首在不远处躺着，地板在她的身下凹陷。

嘉尼拉扒住了窗台。“出来吧——”她大声唤道，朝那窗外，“来作你应行之事！”

除了宫室墙垣碎裂的声音，她什么都听不见，此时的夜也不会传来风与月的歌，那些仙鸟也被月亮一并杀死了，哦，除了唯一的一类，她倚着窗，坦然地用心倾听。

黑鹊，是黑鹊在唱曲儿。死神的袍子被撕碎成千百块碎片，每一个碎片又成了一只周身漆黑的鸟儿，站立在窗外的桥上。每一团黑影都有一双绿色的眼睛。它们密密麻麻地、错落有致地站立于闪电宫外的亭台楼阁上，嘉尼拉将那惧怖按在胸中。不，这黑鹊还有更多伙伴——

远方，它们在天空之中飞翔，使得天穹像张长满了麻子的嫩脸。它们每一只都小得可怜，却又带着不同声色的叫喊声，它们叽叽喳喳地朝金宫的任何一个窗口吐着口水，却没有一只踩上正在坍塌的石块。

“嘉尼拉！”它们叫喊着女巫的名字，“嘉尼拉！”“嘉尼拉！命运女神！”

“你想说些什么——”她扒着窗户，爬上了大理石窗台，颤颤地半蹲着，“你们的首领在哪儿——！洛基，懦夫，你送了这么多信使来到这儿，本人却不知躲在哪个角落里。”

“你好。”“你好。”“好久不见，嘉尼拉。”“好久不见。”

不同的黑鹊开始说话了。

“洛基没有躲起来。”“我一直很想和你说一说话呢。”“我现在就在这里。”“和你的预言一样。”

它们一个接一个地碎嘴着，半句话接着半句话地拼接信息，再将完整的句子呈上。就像是巫后亲自站立于半空同她讲话。

“现在的每一只黑鹊，他们都是‘洛基’。”

嘉尼拉蹲伏在那儿，窗台的高度并不够她站直。房间的地板已经开始崩裂、下陷，而金墙面还立着。她的头发抹上了砖石窗框上的灰，膝盖被蹭得红肿。命运女神灰头土脸地从窗子里爬出，在危险边缘站直了身体。

“你还在等些什么？”她讪笑着，凶狠而傲慢地扬起头颅，“你回来了，你会杀了索尔。我的生命已经没有意义，你可以杀了我。我是命运女神，洛基，只要你仍然沿着命运线走路，那我便有存在的意义，我即便死亡，也不曾消亡。”

黑鹊们咯咯咯地吐着舌头，发出巫后尖厉的笑声。

“我想你一定不知道，”“什么叫做‘谋杀’。”

“嘉尼拉。女神啊。”“你花了多少时间去给索尔下毒？”

黑鹊们们排成一排说话。

“你的预言总是晦涩不清，嘉尼拉。”

“若是索尔的死亡最终……”“由我施行。”

“那么给他下毒的你，”“占了这场谋杀的几分？”

“那么我说。”其中一只飞了出来，停留在她耳旁的砖石上，“嘉尼拉杀了索尔和洛基杀了索尔，听起来有什么不同？”

“你在害怕。”它轻轻地啄了啄脚丫子，看起来甚是惬意，“嘉尼拉，告诉我，你是不是也不能确定那个预言是否准确？哦，所以你让索尔虚弱，不止是为了你的爱人巴尔德，更是为了你自己——为了证明你自己才是至高无上的‘命运’。”

“是你恶意地引导了索尔，使他走向死亡。”

她的身子在空中晃荡了一下，整个宫室的地板被凿通了，一个怪物从那深不可测的洞里钻了出来，嘉尼拉攀住了砖石。

巨蛇的眼睛塞满了那个窗户，它正用那蘸着鲜血的眼珠子注视着她。

“这便是你做的吗，洛基。”

“我并没有这么做，嘉尼拉，你预言了死亡之神的诞生，但却没有预言两只怪物的诞生。”那只黑鹊同她慢慢地叙说，“它现在叫尘世巨蟒——别去害怕，它已经吃了差不多整个闪电宫的叛徒们，随从，侍女，还有你的叛军，它还没饿到再把你吞下肚。”

蟒蛇的眼珠滑动着，污血从眼窝中溢出，染红了嘉尼拉的裙摆。

“你的预言总是准确，嘉尼拉，可你太害怕了——害怕失去预言的能力，所以每次都急着验证。 **你怎么可能会是‘命运’呢？** 嘉尼拉。你只是个普通的女巫。”

它歪着脑袋，畜生的眼睛饱含怜悯地盯着她。嘉尼拉预感到临终一刻即将降临。她未能在占据神后之位后死去，死亡从天而降，砸在她光秃秃的头上。

“ **你现在可以验证你的预言了。** ”

她感觉到了那类 灭顶之灾，从背后袭来，正在逐渐扼紧她的喉咙，脖颈扭折，她瘦小的头颅偏斜向右，行刑者的另外一只手加了上去。

他要扼死她！嘉尼拉艰难地跪伏着摆动身体，想要转过头来看那行刑者，她得看看他的脸——哦。她真的瞧见了“洛基”，他的脸使她恐慌。 **他未曾老过** ——她生命中最后一个念头划过满溢着惧怖的脑海，使她的双眼微凸出了眼眶。那个曾经被送至审判场、接受众神的目光碾压和凌辱的洛基，穿着已被撕裂了的裙袍，伸出双手掐住了她的脖子。她的时间在那一刻被冻结。她的生命被扼死了这里，一地血液穿过数千年的时光见证嘉尼拉的死亡。她没有下毒谋杀神王亦没有教唆巴尔德褫夺王位，都是洛基，是那一日，审判场上的“洛基”站了起来，将嘉尼拉扼死了。

那身着华服的尸首直挺挺地跪倒在残破砖石上，尘世巨蟒将腿脚撕去了。黑鹊群静默地观赏着。它们在嘉尼拉尸体的残骸从金宫顶上掉落时整齐划一地向下俯视。

一张惨白的脸从窗台之中露了出来，她的手上沾满嘉尼拉的汗和血。年轻的“洛基”——那位复生的女死神在窗边站立，如同一具悬于半空的尸体。她舍弃了先前的姓名与头衔，也舍弃了那颗至真至纯的灵魂。

“海拉。我的死亡女神。”黑鹊朝她颔首。它那微小的心脏多少为这一刻的来临感受到了痛楚。

公主的尸体并没有听它讲话，而是朝着地上的空洞走去，死亡女神还有其他灵魂需要夺取，并没有那些时光与一只无趣的黑鹊碎嘴。

黑鹊开口凄厉地啸叫了一声，悲痛欲绝。一滴微渺的泪从眼角流出，又迅速地被细密羽毛吸走了。

“霍根。”在这夜晚重归宁静之后，它唤着故人之名。

“ **哦，他已经死了。** ”


	8. 第七章

洛基的眼角周围生出羽毛来，鳞片状的羽根覆盖了面庞；它嘴上的伤疤中钻出黑色骨质，在半空里打磨光洁，逐渐生出了黑鹊的喙来；五个指头脱去指甲，从虎口撕开，两根巨大的翅膀替代了巫后的双手，遮住了月亮爆裂时发散的光芒。

巫后的角冠掉落在王座底边，布料在王座上缩做污黑的一团。那只蹲伏在王座上的黑鹊抖去身上那层松垮的皮肤。它躲过了那场月光造成的浩劫，莽原上的其他人却没有，各国使臣与侍从们趴在地上，眼睛流着黑血，他们伸出手来摸索前方，又互相牵绊着倒下，哭号声此起彼伏。

黑鹊振翅腾空而起，飞远了。

它的旅程不远也不近，足够使它在飞行过程中感受到无聊，又不足以让它真正厌烦。为了在这场飞行之中保持清醒，难得，谎言之神、巫后洛基有三个真相能与世间分享。

 **第一个真相，** 这一点无可辩驳，它一直避讳着谈起。被预言操纵是它一生之耻，它逃离阿斯加德，接受与外星异形生物的交易，再成为黑暗精灵手中之傀儡，追根究底终是因那一日的骇人预言而起。

黑鹊张开喙，将那喉舌再次撕扯，使它的叫声响彻天地。洛基的声带是第一个被毁坏的器官。它原本圆润动听的声音在魔药的浸润下变得呕哑难闻。这是无可挽回的。它明白自从那一日叛逃过后，神子那无尽的青春、奢华的用度和取之不竭的魔力都已与它无关，破败俗恶的现实使它不得不在强大魔力与无尽生命之中进行甄选，要么华贵地死，要么粗鄙地活。

洛基对着胸腔里那颗暴怒的心，安抚道：嘉尼拉的预言既宣判了我的死罪，却又保证了我的存活。只要神王活着，那巫后必定得活着，作索尔生命里的一个必备附属，在死亡降临之前，命运的齿轮都不会转动。

而现在，腐败的阿斯加德朝它敞开湿漉漉的怀抱，它咬着天空的一角进入神域，仿佛一只咬破褥疮进入躯体的蜱虫。命运之轮在它面前飞速旋转。

它丝毫不觉快慰。黑鹊意兴阑珊地看着街道内摸索行走的平民走着哑剧演员似的步伐，盲人们却没法对一只路过的黑鹊作出什么反应。它停留在他们的肩膀上，踩着他们的头顶前进，以难听的歌引起他们新一轮的恐慌。

又一次引起平民的踩踏和推搡之后，黑鹊乏了。它粗粗地看了一遍洛基犹记得的路，眼睛掠过宫殿外的小街市、花坊和书铺，便又轻快地腾飞而去。

仙宫，它的格局在高空之中望去依然庞大，千百年来未曾变化，如同不懂得更新的死去僵虫。黑鹊不知如何形容此刻的怅惘，仙宫主殿的外墙金光闪闪依旧，爱神殿如同一颗珠玉，镶嵌于主殿旁的一角。闪电宫在扩建后，占地已与主殿不相上下，仿佛昭示雷神在这数千年之中仍在与生父奥丁的亡灵暗中较劲。而爱神殿如同这场斗争之中的中立区与调停点，它冠冕型的主殿被小心地被安放在一圈玫瑰花海之中，泪滴型的温室散落于周围，穹顶均被覆以绿藤，在不细致的眼看来，这绿意象征不朽的生命。但那其中却包藏纷争：新生的藤蔓以死去的前辈为养料，攀附蜿蜒着填满死藤间的空隙，它们用令人窒息的绿掐死其他植被的呼吸空间。无人关照的爱神殿内尽是挣扎成长的玫瑰。

黑鹊的翅膀拂过爱神殿廊前的藤叶，精巧的小爪攀住玫瑰刺间的平滑茎干，它垂头以喙轻抚玫瑰柔嫩的红瓣，将整颗头颅挤入花心。这一朵已经过熟了，即将着落在玫瑰园的底部，与其他死去的花一同化作干腐的尸。 

它将头埋在那花朵之中，轻轻叫了一声，玫瑰也在回应这一声粗野的问候，柔声细语着相互应和。魔法的气息温热地在花朵之间吞吐，从花园的一角戏剧性地扩散开来。

在爱神死亡后的第一千年，失去主人的花园替她活着。亲眷所拥有的魔法仍然可以唤醒依附在玫瑰上的誓言。花朵们快乐地散落，持续十个世纪的生长与凋谢，使它们早早忘记如何去单纯为了春意而绽放，直到黑鹊将其唤醒。崩裂的信号在某一时刻经由所有花朵的确认后，千万朵玫瑰破碎了，微小的爆裂声在玫瑰丛中传递着，千万朵玫瑰死于自毁，它们的花瓣漂浮于半空，堆叠、集结、黏附，成了一张密织的网。

在这庞大的花瓣海之中，黑鹊像个落寞的孩子一样缩在角落。

它轻轻地，衔取那花瓣海中的一瓣，像个不知羞耻的小偷那般逃走了。

 **第二个真相，爱神的授意并无效用。** 众神对她力量的盲信，超出了对死亡的恐惧。弗利嘉并不是诺恩之一，她所谓的赐福也仅限于爱情和婚姻，对于神明，这浅薄得像是高潮时的爱语。她曾赐福，让索尔与洛基永不会伤害彼此，并祝愿这爱情生生不息。可惜，爱神与命运之神的意愿相悖，长久的过往证明，他们永远不可能停止伤害彼此，洛基与索尔的生命紧实地缠绕，互相磨损消耗，争斗在这其中既是润滑剂又是磨刀石，它使他们虚弱，而又无法割离。 

爱神的星星在它头顶的天穹闪耀着温和的光，仿佛一位温柔的母亲睁开眼睛，注视爱子的离去，它在黑鹊离去之时无声地流泪，掉落的星屑消散在月光里。

它并不去关注天穹，亦不敢抬头注视月亮或是星星，只是衔着那片花瓣往主殿后的那座宫殿飞去。闪电宫的底层隆隆作响，宏伟的金色宫门嘎吱摇摆，它被破开了，像一块蛋壳被新生的小鸡撕破。巨兽的嘴从中钻出，一条黏稠的血痕划过洁白无瑕的阶石。在冲破牢笼无用之后，巨兽发出了与自己那恐怖的外表极为不符的呜呜悲鸣，前爪扑着死者的残肢与血液，将它们从开了细缝的金色宫门内挤出。巨狼被困在了一个满载血污的囚牢之中，匍匐着身子，宫殿的内墙似要将它的膨胀着的肢骨挤碎。

黑鹊站立于宫门旁的石像鬼头顶，抬头寻找巨狼的眼睛，在四目相交之中，那头巨狼屈服了，闭上眼睛。只有黑鹊叫得凄厉无比。

哦……芬里尔。看看你成了什么样子。我可怜的孩子。

 **第三个真相，洛基的子嗣全部背负诅咒。** 这刻在它的骨里。它不可以改变他们出生的事实。在预知了耶梦加得和芬里尔的本质后，洛基明白了弗丽嘉眼中隐含的悲恸。一只野狼，一只巨蟒，神域最为残暴的怪物是它的孩子，是索尔与它结合后，从它腹中降生的子嗣。

是的，洛基也曾为此反抗过。

在它违背天性为雷神孕育了两个怪物之后，它为第三个子嗣进行了伪装。被改变的不只是样貌，洛基将她的本性也一并修改。这类程序复杂得像是在绸布上修改涂抹一首精巧的韵文诗，稍有差池，神女的生命也将轻易在它腹内消逝，但它仍然选择将笔落下。

但那目的是什么呢？洛基。它在施下法术的时候问自己。疼痛不再使它愁苦，洛基习惯了伴着痛入睡。但那法术被注射入身体的那一刻，它躯壳的一部分像是被冰凉的水液包围了，钻心剐骨的疼与寒冻相伴而来，它的腹中紧缩着一个冬天。

它在咒语起效后朝胎儿安抚道：我将用这身躯作你的壁垒。 **母亲保护你。**

“愿这赠予的小小恶作剧能给予你一段自由的时日。不必作为命运剧场之中的一员，麻木地扮演着自己的角色。你在这咒语被破除的那一刻之前，都仅仅是爱神之女。”它仍可在这巨大的痛苦之中露出一个俏丽的笑来。“你仅仅是索尔与洛基的孩子。”

这也许是自私丑恶的它最后一次主动给予善意。洛基在法术完成之后躺倒在地，一句冰冷的谶语在脑海内盘旋，挥之不去。你干了蠢事，洛基。诺恩不会饶恕任何一个漏网之鱼。它后悔着将咒文引出身躯，却又在那一刻重拾起了希望。如果她可以拿起那一把通向捷径的钥匙，走在命运之前……如果她能够逃离那既定的道路。如果她可以仅仅作为一场平凡情爱的俗常结晶活着，那么，她就比她的母亲强大。

“他们曾认为我冰冷无情，笃定我将成为一个暴虐的母亲，胸中充满毒水而非乳汁，我以毒液哺育孩童，使小洛基们成为我的乖奴。成为洛基的子嗣还不如直接选择降生为尼尔夫海姆的亡灵。我回报这类猜疑以冷笑，一个孩童如何认识他的母亲，难道还得是通过他人赐教？难道他们身上的一半骨血不会代为回答，难道他们对母亲的爱不会从嘴中涌出吗？难道——

“难道他们父亲不会教会他们如何去爱他们的母亲吗？以他自己的方式？”

它曾经在内心无声询问星星。“母亲，洛基不再作为你的孩童，不再作为神灵。请一颗星星回答凡人。 **爱是否能够拯救我们？** ”

爱神之星从来没有作出回答。

衔着花瓣的黑鹊穿过闪电宫前厅塌陷的穹顶，沿着巨蛇穿梭的道路一路向上，血液与死尸，碎瓷片与木屑条，它将那鲜血淋漓的惨状留在身后，义无反顾地向前飞行。

黑鹊到达最终的战场，国王内室的窗帘十分厚重，它钻进那块被月光腐蚀的破洞，飞向永不熄灭的烛台。

此刻，入殓师在调制熔金，药剂师躲藏在角落，黑鹊在烛台处停留。这里没有月亮，没有星星，没有太阳，只有一颗垂死挣扎的灵魂，安躺于神王索尔的罗床。黑鹊扑扇起了翅膀，满载尘埃的风旋扑灭了烛火，香薰一并被扇走，腐臭味侵袭入它的喙。

接着，它飞向它的兄弟，它的爱人。在锦衾香帐之间小心地行进着。

不忍看那张泛着死尸蜡光的脸，那么就用宽大的羽翼遮住他变形的双眼。他的嘴中满是宿食溃烂的腥臭，它扯过纱帐遮挡气味。床上兽皮隆起的一团小丘，那之下是雷神置于胸前的浮肿右手。黑鹊站了上去，恰能感受到他缓慢而微弱的呼吸节律。雷神在漫长的生命中经历过无数次艰难困苦的征途，唯有在生命终焉这一次长征使他最为痛苦。毒药在他的血管中浮游，瘟疫注入他的肌骨髓部，原本健美光滑的皮肤浮肿脱落，仿佛火烧一般渗出积液，脱落的枯黄发丝枕在脖颈后面，聚积溃烂的疱疹长满了下颌和耳后，将他脸颊的一侧向外撕扯。四肢比原来更为巨大，里面却是满满的水肿液。毒药使他身体浮肿胀大，却将肌肉和血液抽去了，使他再无法掌控力量。

它凭靠着那张嘴唇的形状确认了这具躯体的名姓，毕竟它也曾卧于他的身侧，用蒙眬眼光将那薄唇的轮廓一次次摹写。

 **索尔** **——** **我回来了。** 你说得没有错。我总还是会回来的。

它低下头，虔诚地献上一个尖利的吻，扎破青紫的唇瓣，并将那片花瓣覆于唇上。

药剂师在摸索中前进着，连续几夜，他尽职尽责地遵守着嘉尼拉的命令，堵死内室的门，不让任何一个活物进入室内。方才那阵吹灭烛光的风让他心惊胆战，直觉告诉他，今晚接连发生的诡异之事已经影响了闪电宫最后的堡垒，如果王的内室也发生坍塌，那么他将和那些熔化的黄金一起成为陪葬。

在他战战兢兢地攀上烛台之前，那顶处的烛又被点燃了，面无表情的入殓师仍然在炼金炉前站立，仿佛什么都不曾发生。

“咔哒——”

木板碎裂了，药剂师无法欺骗自己，称这也是风的声音。它结结实实地碎裂了。他转过头来，那个庞大的影子从深色纱帐里慢慢地踱出来，一把锈坏的斧子被握在垂死的神王手中。

重新苏醒的神王跛着脚行进，坑洼不平的脸颊抖动着，胸腔是被铁棍贯穿的风箱，每一句话都带着杂乱的呼啸。

他问：“是你——想要杀死我吗？”他的斧头嵌入地板，一路拖向药剂师躲藏的角落。

“是你——给我下毒吗？忠心的臣——？”他的话语滑稽地变成了歌咏式。

“陛下，您好起来了！但您显然现在还不太清醒……”

神王浑浊的眼睛瞧着他，在生死边缘徘徊的他仿佛又被扔回了九界的战场，当他被从绵长的梦之中被唤醒后，索尔在那虚造的战场中央站起，瓦尔基里的圣咏在他头顶飘散，万千将士与其生死与共，他抬手，万钧雷霆招之即来，盛大的萨迦歌谣在血与肉横飞之中传颂。死亡，死亡才是最大的敌人。

他无法感受到战斗的快意已经很久，那打开他血腥记忆的钥匙竟然是——

“ **洛基。** ”他喃喃道，接着唇舌也不再灵活。黑鹊停留在他的肩膀。

索尔举起那把斧头，以万钧气力削去了药剂师的头颅。

闪电宫内的最后堡垒被攻破了，以一片玫瑰花瓣做引，千万瓣玫瑰成了杀人元凶，它们塞满了内室，湮没了战胜了永恒之敌的神王，使他被它们的香气夺取了最后一息，索尔像一个回归母体宫腔的幼子那般缩成一团倒下，任由那层柔暖的花瓣作了棺椁。

它们冲破窗纱，从墙壁的裂缝中挤出，在高墙上泻下，千万股玫瑰花瓣造成的瀑布攀附于闪电宫的墙面。

那些有幸能够保住双眼的臣民们见证了这一幕，芬萨里尔复生的玫瑰在空中飘洒，如同一场玫瑰制成的雪灾。它们埋葬了旧宫室的顶层，闪电宫在玫瑰作的雨雪之中轰然崩塌，与他名义上的主人一同殒殁在玫瑰的残骸之中。

不，神王已死了！他们悲痛地抱紧了他们盲眼的亲眷们，泣诉着这一日的不幸。

忽而，就在多灾的天穹重新由光明变得浊灰的时候，从闪电宫顶部的某一处云翳之内，金色的光破开了一条细缝，数条浅绿与洋红的细带从其中钻出，在空中停留。金色光晕勾勒云层，使那精巧的战车也被照亮，长着白翅的天马从其中腾飞而出，，腰间系着彩色细带，跨坐于天马上，在闪电宫上方盘旋。是瓦尔基里降临仙宫。

阿萨人的悲恸没能持续很久，他们就被这奇观引入了新一轮的赞叹之中，人们惊呼着索尔的名字，纷纷传达神王的英灵被从破碎宫室的天顶处被接引而出，跟随着三位女武神去往瓦尔哈拉的消息。

那只黑鹊站在玫瑰花瓣所堆叠成的小山处，背对着臣民的欢呼和所有的光。它的嘴里衔着一支新摘下的红玫瑰。它的泪腺紧缩着，再掉不出一滴眼泪来了。

这眼泪为谁而流？人民以哭声哀悼他们的国王，我却没有那个立场。它衔着那朵红色玫瑰，从粉白玫瑰堆成的山顶一跃而下，展翅滑翔，朝着爱神殿的方向。我的眼泪只献给情郎和兄长，不属于阿萨神王。

它降落于最中心的纯白色温室之中，那是爱神的纪念碑。那些丛生的玫瑰藤死尽了，纯白的墓碑完整地露了出来。黑鹊将红玫瑰置于墓碑顶部，静默着等待花朵在凉风之中化作金色的碎屑。

“抱歉，母亲，我毁了你的玫瑰， **我将他摘下，而又用玫瑰杀死了他。** 现在，我将他的尸体拣出来还你。”

阿萨神王，死于化作黑鹊的巫后之手。而索尔——爱神之子，他生于玫瑰，死于玫瑰。

 


	9. 第八章

**停。**

没有玫瑰，没有黑鹊，没有蟒蛇，没有巨狼。没有名姓晦涩难记的众神。没有富丽堂皇的宫室，也没有天寒地冻的莽原。一个休止符出现在语句段落的中央，将它们逐一消磨殆尽。合上这一截故事的书页，让时间永远地停止于纸张与纸张间的缝隙。

**停，从这一刻开始，让我们来说另外一截故事吧。**

距今1500余年前的挪威，在一段气温陡升的日子里，冰川消融，山涧潺潺，那一世新生的峡湾嵌于矢车菊蓝的海水之中，像神女碎裂的裙裾枕于蓝丝缎。青翠杉林簇生于崖壁，绿植在粗岩上扎根，意图用多汁的根茎软化粗粝表面，好让籽种顺利生出枝芽。此刻，我们行进于南风之中，飞旋着，纠缠着冲破五月的新雨，以此作晌午的消遣。在那令人目眩的绿与蓝之间，那一片种满欧石楠的山崖的顶部格外惹人注目。并非是我厌恶春天，而是那一日的雨来得过早，让水滴钩上眼睫，使我败于一场与他的竞速比赛。胜者为王，他立于峭壁最高的尖石之上，接受我毫无诚意的臣服。

你瞧，能使土地丰饶的从来不是雷暴和野火，而是雨水与日光。可前二者总是紧密相连，前后相继，将富饶土地破坏殆尽。故事的版本之一，那片土地被闪电责罚，火舌随后生出，贪婪舔舐欧石楠 丛的底部，而将它们在那片石崖上的广袤族群全部燃烧殆尽。在这场火刑进行之时，响雷不停以银白色的身躯鞭打大地，云翳密布，将天与地之间距离压缩到极限，却无一滴雨水沾湿大地。

他是个贪婪成性的情人，丰饶土地与繁茂植被不是司掌雷电的神明所关心的，他所需要的只是在土地上砸下银色的长鞭，使野火随之燃起。在耳鬓厮磨之中他的吻能使一个神子浑身发痛，使一团火焰也觉得火热难耐。我不会开口求饶，而是选择在噼啪烧灼之中讥笑他的愚钝，使他被激怒，雷声隆隆之间，他将我这个败者的双腕紧束，用健硕的大腿压制腰部，将我的身躯压在满是灰烬的地面。他以格斗的技巧击败我。神明火热的阴茎抵着我的尾骨，他以情人的方式征服我。

故事的版本之二，那是我与索尔在绿植的死灰之中交媾，释放着无处可使的精力。他攀附在我的胸膛仿佛一团可被捕捉的雷电，将一阵电流捅进我的身体，险些将我混沌的头脑掷入谵妄态，唇舌已不知是在啃咬还是吮吸，他的右肩留下湿淋淋的血痕。可以确定我在高潮的那一刻看到了划破天地的闪雷，霎时间的强光似要将小腹内里搅烂。我们身体的每一个组分皆分为数以千万计的碎片，每一个碎片化作千万计的元素，每一个元素互相对应着媾和，锁死成链后达到饱和，这和其他形式的身体对吻相比，过于纯粹，过于甜美。以至于各类感知急速回落之时，我第一次有了为极乐而死的念头。还好，他留滞于我的体内的量不少，使我餍足地、痴傻地闭上了眼。山崖上最后一丝火星熄灭在灰黑色的泥尘之内。我躺倒于他的怀抱之中。

 

 

十一世纪的丹麦港口，风暴将息，海风清理天边残云，被漩涡擒住身躯，窒息而亡的鲸群纷纷沉入海底，雷暴击打着与海洋相接的那部分潮湿的陆地，神明余怒未消，令这港口的东边暴雨如注，使西边的船坞着火。渔人们落荒而逃。

玛蒙尼尔的尸体漂浮于层层泡沫之上，血液与鲸脂粘连成块，在旋风翻搅之下加速融合。近海像是一锅沸煮的汤。他立于高崖之上，若有所思地在雨幕之中注视海面。雨水洗去头盔上海妖的黏液，在他左臂的伤口处形成一层薄薄水膜。我伸出血红色的双手，硕大雨滴从指缝流下，将那苍白指骨冲洗。于是索性坐下，将脚尖浸于海水里洗濯。

海妖歌声造成的耳鸣尚未痊愈，雷声隆隆再次占领耳畔。他在生气，这再好不过。玛蒙尼尔挑衅了他，但神明内心中固有的仁慈制止他引发一场战争，于是我放了一把新火，令他大开杀戒。也许索尔在后悔，但无妨，无妨，他的沉默在我浪荡的心之中只意味着一件事：平息战斗怒火的最好方式是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

就在我的脚趾接触海面的那一刻，海妖的血液和鲸鱼的油脂烧灼了起来。目所能及的海域上火舌乱舞，风浪卷着火焰侵袭海面。我将一整片北海变作苏尔特尔的床帏，堕入其中肆意嬉闹，乐得看到空中雷暴愈发激烈。

他从断崖纵身跃下，一片火海之内精准地抓住了我的脖颈，挥起拳头却砸向烧灼的海面。扼住我咽喉的手最后拽住海草般的黑色长发，将头颅提起，他施予惩罚的一吻。雷电点燃浮油， **他以天神之姿参与我的作恶。**

在海上浮浮沉沉之时，被倾身碾压的滋味不是很好，在他发泄完部分怒火后，一身伤痕的我才能转过身来，以利爪搔刮他的皮肤。我蜷缩着，试图完全包裹他的硕大身躯，一团污浊的火抱住了刹那而至的闪电。我们二人的味道都不甚好，在海上进行性爱活动会使双方都像被炙烤过后的海蛇。

一次，两次，三天……或者说，三天二夜。他填满了我的同时，死亡也填满了整个污秽的海。垂死的海在奋力干呕，呕出一阵阵白沫状的精液。

那是我们最后一次在海上胡闹。

 

 

在二百年过后，冰岛仍然鲜有人至，火山的内里岩浆涌动，这片岛屿如同盖亚的胸乳，总是丰盈着即将爆发的能量，但它的表面却是寸草不生的荒地。当斯堪的纳维亚半岛萌生绿意之时，这片岛屿仍然灰蒙一片，它将永远在冰与火之间挣扎。

我们坐在火山裂隙的边沿上褪下衣裳。被众神遗弃之地成了幽会的岛屿，虽然我双唇的点状伤疤将提醒他，这场情事远不及幽会浪漫。这，顶多是作为神王的他捉住一只被众神流放的黑鹊之后，在中庭的岛屿上发生的一段风流韵事。在背对他的时候我厌恶起他脸上可能出现的内疚，寻思着是否要在此时跃入火山之中，化作黑鹊，远走高飞。

他的武器缪尔尼尔掉落在地，震得小小火山口的边沿裂开缝隙，如同每个火热而淫荡的果实一样，那片隆起的山岩爆裂开来，岩浆流出，填满我身旁的岩石裂隙。我的脚踝浸入岩浆流，好似嫩枝浸入泉水，只有司掌火的神明才能被火纵容。讽刺的是他也不会被此所伤，索尔总是理所应当地被所有神明所爱——包括被火神所爱。

岩层震动，裂缝横生，岩浆河流带着长长烟尘流过狭长的河道，围绕火山口形成蛛网状的沟通网。我当是那一只将索尔锁在中央的雌蛛，但此时立场转换，我孱弱得像他的猎物。好吧，好吧，他抚摸上那片唇上的疤痕，好吧，他亲吻着我深陷的眼眶，好吧，他将我扬起的头颅纳入掌中，面带忧伤，却又眼神坚定。好吧。

那一日，我们在一方海中孤岛之中引起火山喷发。三百年前，我们将火种撒向挪威最美的峡湾，二百年前，我们让北海的鱼群死于海上烈火造成的窒息。 **凡间一切灾祸，皆是神之嬉闹。**

而雷神的眉眼已经开始苍老，火神的身躯千疮百孔。我与他都已不再是年轻的神，再无可能化作纯粹的元素——纯粹的雷与火——交互、溶解、糅合、此消彼长，再无可能在这天地间放浪形骸，互相索取同时互相依赖，将所有矛盾之事做尽……在我饱受束缚的一生之中，与他的交合曾是那最接近于完全自由的一刻。

他划过我身体的手指，如同那岩浆流一般行动缓慢，温温吞吞，犹豫不决。我像只被链条锁死了的鹊，在他怀中像块温暖灼热的冰玉块。当他终于放弃描摹身下这副身躯的轮廓之时，我开始怀念他在我身体里的感觉。他展露给我的一切都像是一块荒唐的糖果，而我，抱歉，已经成瘾，且永远都不可能满足。

我在心中起誓，这将是最后一次将他含入口中……

 **“我们可否终有一日，能够重获自由？”** 他嗫嚅着在我耳旁留下一句。

“不。”我悲哀地想，快感迅速地被哀伤的潮流冲散，继而使心头黏黏糊糊地流下新鲜的血。只要我们仍彼此割裂，就永不自由。

 

当我行走于这个故事的边缘时，这三个片段飘荡在迷雾之中，如梦似幻，它们作为诺恩的纺线，被埋藏于整个故事的最底端。人们只会相信他们愿意相信的事实，看他们想看的故事，那些他们不愿知晓的片段便被诺恩们打理，她们将其分门别类地封存在诺恩的宫殿，若不是有心的小偷混入此地，这些故事都不会被揭露。

我遍体鳞伤，缺损的灵魂拖着病弱之躯，在那虚无的边缘行走，诺恩们的纺锤线记录了我这一生的荒唐事迹，令人惊讶的是她们还能将那些事例拼接整齐。淫乱而乖戾的洛基，某一日，将神女的甜点变成了呕吐物。某一日，将兄长索尔的神锤粘在了地板上。某一日，令蓟花长满大不列颠的战场。某一日，与丈夫索尔烧毁斯瓦尔巴群岛。某一日，与一匹马交媾。她们事无巨细地记录，并把这些条目码成了长长一排，使洛基的一生变成了一捆粗糙的竖琴弦。

我猜测这是死亡所赐予的最后一次恩惠，让一个神明游荡在它一生的回忆之中，仔细品味它亲手撰写的故事，是怎样一本不忍卒读的低俗小说。对恶戏者报之以戏谑，我简直要为诺恩们的幽默感鼓掌了。

我顺势从那些丝线上滑下，听着它们发出滑稽的声音。它们被束成一束强健的蚕丝，收束于这个故事的底部。

在尽头停留之时，我，这个终结了自己生命的人，却说不出是为了什么而死去。仔细想来，每一种可能的答案都没有什么意义。为了完善预言，为了答复命运，为了让观者们哭一哭笑一笑，或单纯为了让他们恶心。为了什么都行，只要能让重新听闻这段故事的人感到开心。混沌之神从来不会因为扰乱这腌臢世界而后悔，遵循本性而行本就是生命的本理。

而索尔，我的索尔……挚友、兄长、情郎，他的高尚使我屡次咋舌。当他选择将自身金质的灵魂锁死于王座之上，我们的路便已分裂开来。嘉尼拉的预言里说，洛基将杀死索尔。但谁都知道是那个惹人厌烦的王国拖死了他，洛基只是一个威胁他留守于王座的借口，一个永远不会过时的理由。

在我因失去斯莱普尼尔而沉寂百年之时，嘉尼拉也不曾将第二个预言与他分享。洛基死亡，针对巫后的战争已经结束了，他们不需要一个暴虐无道的王。相较之下，一个痴傻肥胖的王显然更为理想。没有人再去提醒索尔警惕未死的洛基。除了那个昏庸无度的神王，所有近臣都在等我的再次出现。

这也是诺恩的计划——或者说，诺恩们原来编排的戏码。

人的愤怒大多来源于自身的无能，我对诺恩们横生怨怼，便是因为那些线被紧紧捏在她们的手里。我痛恨那些手持纺线的屠夫，暗自决定绝不能让她们在洛基的故事里得逞。

当我到达那些纺线的终端的时候，当所有线都缠作一条细线，我跪伏在它之上，抓住它仿佛抓住我自己的脊柱。在堕入故事底层的过程之中，它愈来愈细，最后成为一根坚韧的鱼线。

我抚摸着那唯一一根纺线，只需轻轻用力便能将它拽断，自由的钥匙正被我捏在手心。欺诈之神连死亡都能骗过。这痛苦的本源现在就在我的控制之下，割断它，我便自由了，因为洛基不曾出生。

这便是我的复仇。该死的诺恩，该死的纺锤线，该死的故事！在这平淡无奇的世界，如同舞台布景一般的仙宫内，每一人按着他们的既定线路每日生活，作这瑰丽舞台一角的提线偶人。凡人听命于神明，神明受制于诺恩。千百年来没有人想过逃跑，他们视我作那唯一的逆流，却助纣为虐，神子神女们以一枚金质的灵魂作要胁，要我将他的头颅斩下，要我，将我的此生挚爱就地虐杀。

我粗暴地扯过那跟线，将它拽起，丝线卡入我细瘦的手掌，同时，线的底部开始滑动，我仰视远处迷雾里四散的琴弦，它们仿佛被寒风吹打的树海那般摇晃着，惊慌失措，而我更是惊讶，那条丝线并不是被系于底层，而是松松垮垮地连着其他组分——

嘉尼拉在缝死了我的双唇之后，又旋即遣送巫师，将我追杀。我经受过黑暗精灵的奴役，十个日夜的鞭笞使人无法入眠。奇塔瑞人的毒液使我的全身皮肉被烧毁，强迫我屈服于绝对力量之下。此生经历诸多苦难，我苟活下来，而从来没有一回曾像现在感到绝望。

成千上百束光穿过我的掌心，我望向那根线相连的另一头，我握着的并不仅仅是我自己的纺锤线，那也是属于另一个人的终端。当我拉扯丝线的延长组分，它在迷雾之中发出尖厉的声音，如泣如诉。

“索尔——”

我看见一个女人痛苦的脸，弗丽嘉大汗淋漓地喊着她强健子嗣的名字，那是数千年前的起点，索尔降临于世的时刻。若此根弦被斩断，那么死去的不止是洛基一人，千年前的王国内会出现两具死胎，索尔也会被杀死。

诺恩啊——

我将那根线松开了，狡诈的洛基，乖张的洛基，永远恶毒尖刻，满腹毒水的洛基，在你们的宫殿之中哭得涕泗横流，像个无助的幼儿。

那些与我的琴弦完全不一样的光亮琴弦穿过我的身体，那是属于索尔的纺线，它们在金色的光里放射着热意。爱意比所有毒咒更能灼伤一个恶人。而与我愈发稀疏的纺线不一样，他的纺线仍然在缓慢增加，那鲜亮的生命仍在小步前行。

为什么不逃跑？为什么要作那囚徒？你拥有破除一切的至上力量，你作了金宫之囚，作了月亮之囚，诺恩啊——索尔作了洛基之囚，却又想放洛基自由。

迷雾中，一股强大的逆风将这颗游荡于故事底部的灵魂送回了高处地表，任它如何在这风里流泪咒骂，嘶吼着诺恩们的美名。这风无疑刮去了它内里的一切希望，支撑着它的只剩下枉然无用的怨怼。

它被平放于它来之前所在之处，毫发无伤，却似乎失去了所有。洛基的耳旁仍然回荡着一句话语，那是诺恩们赠送给可怜人的最后一份礼物。

“ **我们可否终有一日，能够重获自由？** ”

这是巫后最后一次降临大地之前发生的故事，而你已经听完了它。

 


	10. 尾章

若在此处再次提起有关月亮的预言，它将刺伤那些愚人的心。盲人与死人们会伸出肢体挥舞，质问为何仅仅是他们如此不幸，活在这灾祸发生的那一年，又无人警告他们躲避月光。

月光制成的茧覆盖于九界天穹，照日夜交替的规律，世界已经来到了它的父兄与夫君所掌管的那半天，它仍然高悬于天空，像一个身着灰袍的修道妇。它的光芒正在被太阳的金光逐层吞噬。

万籁俱寂里，一只黑色的鸟穿越哭嚎着的风从阿斯加德而来，它是这片土地上唯一有胆量在此时飞跃大地的活物。约顿海姆此时已经死过一遍，再没有什么独特的生气了。

它在巫后曾经的王座厅上方停下，扑扇翅膀，缓缓降落。它停在那层破布上，随后伸展肢体，张开每一片皱缩的羽毛。沐浴在光芒之中的身体冲破周身魔法，它的四肢复原成了成年人大小，黑灰色的喙从嘴上脱落，鸟爪幻化成细瘦的足部。

洛基坐在荒无人烟的王座之上，在风雪中像个穿羽袍的苦修人。阳光吞噬月光一分，他身上的羽毛便脱落一簇。在那羽毛根植的表面，柔嫩的皮肤表露在外。终于，它脱去了那件羽衣，面庞轮廓柔和，眉目清晰。洛基卸下了所有伪装，在月光里成为月亮的新生儿。

他像个谢幕后无人欣赏的戏剧演员，在这片满是死尸的王座厅上脱去戏装。

他在王座上抱住双膝，年轻的面容闪耀着赐福魔法痕迹。爱神咒语呈现出的双面性使赐福又可作为咒诅。人们只会选择相信他们愿意相信的，美丽不该属于一个恶毒的丑角。母亲使他永远年轻美丽，却又使洛基被迫活在一层老旧皮囊之下。

“或许这还不是你的真意。是我太过愚钝，没能领会你咒语的真正含义。”爱神之星在日月光辉背后闪着柔和的玫瑰色光芒。“你赢了，我没能将那根丝线拽断，即便在所有预言都兑现之后。”

“而我又该往何处去呢？”洛基向天穹发出询问，像每个凡俗的维京人那样向爱神祈祷。“母亲，我实现了最后一个预言，我该如何死去，如何回到这个故事的底部去呢？”

“请给我指引！若您仍然能够拯救我们的话……”

月亮在那一刻被太阳屠杀殆尽，他们熔合成为了一个炽烈的球体，在天空中惨烈地发生分裂。星象学家们可以在那些爆炸后的尘埃之中发现两个模糊的球体，他们是父母互相扼死对方之后留下来的遗腹子，正在渐渐分化成新一代天空之主——新一世的日与月。

光辉照向大地，每一寸土地收到的光平衡且均等。这片土地上再也没有老旧事物，被光照耀到的地方皆是新生。他将四肢平放于铁锈色的王座上，赤裸着迎接日光的到来。

“也许我们还有另外一种结局方式……”那颗陈旧的灵魂在被光芒驱散为万千星尘之时默默地想，而后，他永远地闭上了狡黠的眼睛。

 

“ **这一次日与月的结局会是怎样呢？** ”一只黑鹊在树上唱出了这句歌。

“ **它每活过来一次，就会将所有恶事重做一次——这是月亮的宿命，而太阳是它的囚徒。** ”

 


End file.
